Link's Biggest Challenge
by AnimeKing40
Summary: The Hero of Time is said to have descendents that saved Hyrule like the first. But what if those "descendents" were Link himself, only he was forced to forget about his past. Now that Link remembers he tries never to forget again while looking for love
1. Recalling the Past

Edit: I added some details here and there. Everything else is relatively the same. I'll edit some of the other chapters too. You'll know by seeing the words "Edit" on the top of the page.

Hey this is my first Zelda fanfic. This is labeled M for future chapters and was inspired by Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. So yeah, it's a Link x Midna story.

* * *

><p>Our hero was sitting under a tree, gazing out into the sky.<p>

For some reason he couldn't calm down, his mind kept nagging him about something he could not remember.

Link sighed as he tried to remember what was so important. He placed his hand which had a fingerless glove on it to his face. He had a headache all day, possibly from thinking so much.

He was dressed in a green tunic and white tights, he had a green Phrygian cap on his head. Slung over his back was the Master Sword and his Hylian shield. His ears were pointed at the end and he has one of his pointed ears pierced with a blue earring, though he couldn't remember when or why. He had yellow hair that was fairly long, and intelligent blue eyes. He also carries the Triforce mark on his left hand, three small triangles forming a bigger triangle by connecting their points. One of the bottom points, the Triforce of Courage, was slightly brighter then the rest.

For the dozenth time that day, Link checked his pockets. He didn't know why either. All he felt were his bag of Rupees, his Bomb Bag, his Double Clawshots, a small pouch, and...

Link stopped and quickly pulled out the pouch. He didn't remember having this. The headache seemed to intensify as he held it up to see. He pulled on the string that kept the bag tied.

When he unwrapped the bag it revealed a small black jewel.

Link was intrigued, and his mind kept telling him he'd remember if he touched it. The small pain had intensified the moment he touched the bag. Now once he saw the jewel the constant throb felt more like someone hit him on the head with a club. Strangely, thinking about being hit on the head with a club, his headache intensified as if it was a memory.

Link tentatively reached out and touched the dark jewel with his fingertips.

Once he made contact, memories flashes past his mind at a great speed. Ordon Village, the Twilight, his adventure, and Midna. Link let out a scream as this happened. The pain in his head was unbearable. He felt like he was going to die.

The second thing, Link began to change. He began to transform from his human form into a menacing wolf with sleek black fur. His blue eyes stayed, but became very intimidating. Claws grew out of his, previously hands, paws and fangs that could kill in a bite formed in Links mouth.

But he still had the Master Sword on his back. Because of the pure power of the Master Sword, Links change was quickly halted. The Master sword expelled the darkness in Link, knocking Link back into the tree.

The jewel harmlessly fell on the ground.

Link was back to his normal form.

Link leaned against the tree, panting and sweating from the experience. The pain seemed to ease for a moment, then it came back, telling him there was something else.

_ If Midna was here_, he thought, _that wouldn't have happened._

At the mention of the name, the pain left. Midna! That was it!

Link realized that's what was bothering him, a memory of a friend he forgot.

But how? How could he forget? He searched his memories. He recalled...Zant. The Twili. Ganon. Zelda.

Link seemed to remember one thing. He was speaking to Zelda before everything became blank and he stopped remembering. Glancing at the dark jewel that seemed to pulse, Link carefully wrapped up the jewel in the pouch and hung the pouch around his neck.

Before setting off to question Zelda, Link emptied all of his bags and pockets to see if he could remember more. He took off his tunic to see if he maybe made some secret pockets. He found blue Ocarina with the Triforce on the mouthpiece. Just as he touched it he collapsed on the ground on all fours in pain. He screamed once more at the unbearable sensation that was coursing through him.

However, what Link wasn't aware of, Midna saw what happened and teleported to the castle to inform Zelda.

_About time_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Link was mad. But that didn't cover how enraged he felt.<p>

For the past half hour he searched his things and started to remember his adventures as an adult and as a child. And how he probably forgot.

He remembered how Zelda used the Ocarina of Time to send him back seven years, the seven years he never had, in time. He recalled searching for Navi and meeting the Skull Kid that was controlled by Majoras Mask. He remembered how he traveled, somehow, to that strange world where everyone was different. He recalled a world where Hyrule was flooded. He remembered being in the sky.

But during the end of each memory, he recalled talking to Zelda. Then everything went blank.

Zelda made him forget.

Link kept asking himself one thing.

_Why would Zelda do this? What would she gain from erasing my memory?_

In a few minutes he reached the castle to find out the answer to his question.

Castle Hyrule was a big and majestic castle just like in any fairy tail. Of course it was guarded, but the guards all knew the Hero of Time so they let him pass.

_The only thing they CAN keep out are murderers and thieves, but they do SUCH a good job guarding Zelda from the same threat, _he thought bitterly once he was able to recall all the times Ganon took over the same Castle.

He was in no mood to answer to any of the "Hey Link!"'s or "Good day, Hero"'s the people in the castle threw his way.

He just stormed off into the throne room.

"Hello Brother!" said one of the two Gorons guarding the door.

"I need to speak with Zelda." Link told them.

"Can't do that Brother," the other Goron said, "She told us not to let anyone in."

"She's having some sort of meeting." the first one added.

"But if it's important you could watch from the window, Brother." the second Goron said.

"I'll do that," Link said with a nod, "Thanks, Brothers."

It was strange, once Link realized it. In each memory he was still became an honorary brother of the Gorons. He smiled at the thought. But the smile didn't last long as he walked toward the window. He opened it slightly so he could eavesdrop on the conversation without being too obvious.

He couldn't see much, but he did catch a glimpse of Zelda. From the sound of things, she was arguing.

The voices were familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it just yet.

"I wouldn't have to think if she hadn't made me forget," Link grumbled to himself as he tried to place who the voices belonged to.

* * *

><p>"But he must not know!" Zelda argued.<p>

Zelda was a tall girl with a womanly figure, blue-gray eyes, and long auburn hair. Zelda was an attractive women and princess of Hyrule. She always wore a dress and also carried the Triforce. Her specific Triforce piece, the Triforce of Wisdom, was slightly brighter then the triangles representing Power and Courage.

_If she's carrying the Triforce of Wisdom, why can't she come up with ideas on how NOT to get captured_, Link thought.

"Well why not?" said a quite irritated voice.

"I agree with Midna, why can't he remember?" asked a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

Once he heard Midna's name Link tried to look at the people talking, but had no luck.

So, ignoring the bad feeling of the voice and this idea, Link quietly opened the window all the way, making sure the Gorons weren't looking, and sneaked through the window. Once inside he quickly did a roll and hid behind a pillar.

"Well that's becau-" Zelda began.

"Hold up," said Midna who's voice Link indeed remembered now, "there is no reason besides being selfish."

"How would you feel if YOU were made to forget and the secret was kept from you?" asked the voice Link now recognized belonged to Princess Ruto of the Zoras.

The Zoras were a race of humans who adapted to live underwater and on land. Their skin was blue and seemed fake at glance, like a swimsuit. Ruto was fairly tall, a head shorter than Zelda, and nothing stood out until you spoke with her. Or until she saw Link. The princess was obsessed with the young hero, and was insistent that they marry.

"Well I-" Zelda stammered.

"Exactly." Midna said with a huff.

Midna, or the Princess of the Twilight and the Twili, was in one of her three, Link only knew two and was shocked to see this one, forms. The first form was how he meet her. A small impish figure that was covered white and black, she wore a helmet on her head that covered her head but one eye. She had yellowish-red hair that she could manipulate at any time. She also had blue marking on her body, symbolizing her as a Twili. Link smiled slightly as he recalled her imp form. Then frowned once he remembered how she first acted.

Her second form was the same way but taller. She was in this form now and was but half a head shorter than Link. Her yellowish-red hair was down, tho she could still manipulate it at will. There was no helmet on her head for Link recalled it being crushed by Ganon. Midna had a bit of a bossy attitude at times, but she changed as she traveled with Link and he knew she was kind and gentle. She was a bit mischievous at times. She looked amazing to Link right now, a cross between her imp and princess forms.

Link frowned. He felt he forgot something important that happened between them, and he was sure he felt very different about Midna. He recalled most of his adventures, but some details, big or small, escaped him at times. This memory made him feel incredibly sadness, but he wasn't sure why.

Just then the doors opened, Link quickly shrunk back against the pillar while glancing to see who the man was.

_Don't tell me he's in on it too, _the thought horrified Link.

The man was tall and muscular. He was protecting his hands with gauntlets, while also wearing armor on his midsection and feet. He had short black hair and brown, sad eyes. The man carried a sword at his belt and was known in Hyrule legend as The Legendary Hero.

He was, of course, Link's friend.

At first they began as bitter rivals, but then they became closer one day when they both faced down a horrible monster.

_No, he'd never do that,_ Link thought.

"So what's the big idea?" the man asked, an edge of anger in his voice.

"What do-" Zelda began.

"Don't give me that bull crap!" he shouted and slammed his fist into a pillar, easily shattering it.

That instantly silenced Zelda, while Midna and Ruto quietly backed away.

"Why in the right mind would you erase Link's memory, and keep it a secret from him?" he shouted, "You haven't learned anything from last time!" the Hero was enraged that she would do something like this. He became incredibly close to Link and once he found out what was happening, he came running.

"What last time?" Link muttered aloud.

"It's for the good of Hyrule!" Zelda argued.

"The good of Hyrule?" the man said with a sneer, "No, the 'good of Hyrule' is Link NOT FORGETTING. Are you trying to make him forget your constant kidnapping? Because we ALL know how frequent that is!"

Link was getting pissed. If THAT was her best excuse, he would have yelled the same thing.

_The Goddesses know how many times I wish I could have abandoned her,_ he thought. And, in fact, he could remember how many times now.

"I had no choice, if Link remembered all the bad times in his journeys then he would have changed!" Zelda yelled back.

Changed? That was the best she could do?

Bearing it no more, Link stepped out of the shadows and yelled at Zelda.

"Oh so you feared I would change? You may have made me forget the bad things, but the good things accounted for much more. And you erased EVERYTHING, good or bad! I'm sick of putting up with a spoiled, no good, rotten princess like you!"

With that, Link jumped out the window, cushioned his landing by rolling, and started storming off.

Midna and Ruto ran up to the window to see if Link was okay, and were relieved to find out he was.

Zelda was speechless.

The Legendary Hero sneered at her and said sarcastically, "Nice job, your royal highness."

* * *

><p>That's all I'll write for this one, I know it's long (some of you might enjoy a change in the length) but I did stop myself from writing more. The Legendary Hero is something I made up (or I think I did, who knows if someone like him will show up in a new Zelda title), and I'll tell you a little more about him later. And for those of you who want romance, it'll come later on. Don't worry.<p> 


	2. Connections and Blades

Edit: Changes. Duh.

Don't forget to review

* * *

><p>The man in armor sighed. He ran his hand through his hair.<p>

"You messed this up, but I have to fix this." he grumbled. He ran toward the same window Link jumped out off. He pushed Midna and Ruto out off the way at the last second and jumped after Link.

He landed on his feet, making two holes in the ground from the impact. He didn't flinch or grimace or seem to pay attention to the fact he jumped out of the window and didn't do anything to cushion his fall.

"Ronin!" Link exclaimed as the hero walked up to him.

"So what's going on?" asked Ronin.

Link sighed. Ronin was his best friend, he was a hero longer than Link so maybe he could help him.

"I found out Zelda erased my memory," Link told him, "All of my adventures, friends, everything."

"That's what I thought." Ronin said with a sigh. He then glanced back at the window he and Link jumped from. He saw no sign of Midna or Ruto, and he assumed Zelda was with them. He figured the girls were going to try and catch up.

"I'll tell you what," Ronin said while drawing his blade, "Let's spar to give the girls a show. We'll also discuss this while sparing. That way they wont suspect a thing because they won't hear what we're saying."

Link nodded, Ronin probably wanted to hide something from the girls just like he did. Plus, sparing lets you get some stress out and relax.

Link drew his own blade. Link's blade was the legendary Master Sword, a blade that he can wield alone. Ronin's blade was just as impressive. It was shaped similarly to Link's, except the handle was bright red. Link knew it the handle was made from dragon scales that were soft to the wielder but almost indestructible. The blade was made from a dragons claw and tooth that were melted together after many years. The sheet for the sword was sleek black and fire resistant for it was made from the same dragons protective skin.

The two ran at each other shouting their battle cries just as the Midna, Ruto, and Zelda ran outside. The two blades clashed and the sound of metal on metal rang out, sparks flying from the impact. The two stood and tried to hold their ground against the other, struggling to get an advantage on his opponent.

"Believe it or not, Zelda erased my memory before too." Ronin said, a sadness creeping into his eyes. Link was shocked but stood his ground, he learned to have great concentration and it was almost unbreakable.

"She erased my memories long ago, but once I got them back I did something similar to what you did." Ronin began, then eased back and spun around, hoping to catch Link on his shoulders but Link easily deflected the blow and tried to stab at Ronin's abdomen. Ronin swiftly jumped back before the blade could make contact.

"I went to her and asked her why, she gave me a similar answer to how she responded to you recovering your memories." Ronin said as he and Link circled each other. Midna noticed the two talking but could not hear the two warriors, so she focused on the fight. Both cheering for Link and begging them to stop before he got hurt.

"What did you do?" Link asked and stepped forward, Ronin backed away a step in response.

"I left," he told him as he backed away another step, "I continued helping everyone and having adventures, but this time I remembered it all. I had no intention to coming back to Zelda unless I had to. Then about a year later I meet you." Ronin rushed at Link at swung his sword. Link parried the blow but Ronin followed up with more lightning fast slashed. Link blocked them all but was slowly being pushed back.

"The thing is, when I left I became alone and secluded. No friends or loved ones were with me. However I did learn a trick to remember all the adventures I had." Ronin said.

"How?" Link asked while blocking one more blow before he dodged another and rolled out of the way before charging at Ronin. Link then reversed the roles, Link was attacking while Ronin was left to defend while being pushed back.

"You need to make something, like a weapon or charm. If it's a charm that opens put a loved ones picture inside it, preferably the one you love and the one that loves you." Ronin told him before he parried another blow before jumping back and distancing himself from Link.

"The thing is, Link, I had no one. I chose the wrong path. Now I have a question for you, do you love anyone?" Ronin said as he circled Link.

Link thought for a moment as he circled Ronin, his opponent and his blade never leaving his sight.

_Zelda? No that's not possible. Illia is too young, Saria younger still.__ Maybe Midna?_ Link thought.

"Yes." Link slowly said after a moment, flicking his gaze to Midna for a swift second.

That opening was all it took.

Ronin charged at Link, but Link already planned this out. He jumped in the air with his sword over his head. Ronin was caught off guard and tried to block Links blow. Link slammed his blade down on Ronins, but before Link fully landed he kicked at Ronins feet in a swiping motion, knocking the man down. Landing, Link quickly jumped again and slammed his blade into the ground, inches from Ronin's face.

"Looks like I win." Link said.

Ronin nodded.

"LOOKS like it." he said, the tip of his sword inches from Link's throat.

The two were motionless for a moment and the girls were filled with worry. Then the tension broke as both Link and Ronin burst into laughter. Link took his sword out of the ground and sheathed it, getting off of Ronin to let he warrior stand.

"The point is," Ronin said while sheathing his blade, "You must find your true love and confess. If she loves you back not only do you find happiness, but you also have something you can never forget." The hero brushed the dirt off his armor as he spoke.

"Love." Link muttered, playing with the word.

Ronin nodded, "Love is the hardest thing for a hero to find. We travel the world and we meet many people, and for you it's gonna be even more difficult. Your memory was erased. Therefore you have meet many people before and anyone of the girls you could have fallen for at the time, but they seem bland when you compare her to another one you meet before."

Ronin patted Link on the shoulder, "In that one moment your gaze flickered to that girl," Ronin nodded in the direction of Midna discretely, "But that makes it easier. Of course, love is no laughing matter. Fighting Ganadorf with a fishing rod for a sword, your slingshot for a bow, your boomerang and some jars will seem like an easy daily activity compared to women."

Link then took out his rod and with a flick of his wrist wrapped the line around Ronins throat, "Doesn't seem that hard." he said with a grin.

At this both of them laughed yet again.

"Good luck, Link!" Ronin laughed, "The Hero of Time is about to face his toughest challenge yet, so your gonna need it!"

* * *

><p>There's chapter 2. This is an easy part, I can't wait till I get to the romance. Oh happy thoughts.<p>


	3. An Idea to Start With

Edit: LoZ: LBC. Now closer to having titles for all the chapters!

Well here's chapter number three, tres, san, whatever you want to call it.

Petals in the Breeze: It's M for the chapters that are gonna be in the future. There should be death and wounds that I'm going to describe in detail so yeah, plus it's a romance story so you can guess what happens at the end of these M rated romantic stories.

Blue-O'Daniel: Thanks, I'll try to keep it up.

boona: I'll try to update as soon as I can, but coming up with the chapters takes time. During the beginning it's easier to upload as your in the rhythm.

* * *

><p>The two heroes, still laughing, were now walking to the three now confused girls. Zelda was worried what Link would do after this, remembering how Ronin reacted. Midna was worried about Link too, mostly about if he would change because of this. While Ruto was...fawning over Link.<p>

"Well I have to go now. The only reason I came is I heard about what happened," Ronin said once he and Link stopped laughing. "There seems to be trouble brewing, but I don't think it's a big deal. I'll go and take care of it. In the mean time, Link, work on what we, um, 'talked' about." he said with a wink.

"While you, Zelda, work on your 'Number of Days without a Kidnapping' record," Ronin said, causing her to blush.

"Well I'm off," Ronin said as he slapped Link on the shoulder and slowly started walking away from the castle. Link and the others watched him go silently until his figure disappeared from view.

"Well I'm going to leave as well," Link said after Ronin was gone from sight.

"Where?" Zelda asked a bit too quickly. She was afraid he WOULD leave just like Ronin did.

Link shrugged, "Home. Oh, that's right, I don't know WHICH one to go to," he said the last part to rub it in. But it was true, Link didn't know where to go. He could go to Ordon, or even try the Kokiri Forest.

Zelda slumped her shoulders but relaxed a bit.

Link said, "I won't leave, however you have to promise you won't erase my memory again if you want me to stay."

Zelda quickly nodded at this. She couldn't afford to have the same mistake happen twice.

Link stood still for a moment. He couldn't help but wonder where he should go. He decided to stop by Telmas. With that Link slowly began to walk toward Castle Town.

* * *

><p>Link was inside Telma's Bar. It was a relatively normal bar that usually had few people inside. Telma was at the counter as usual, her shirt open to reveal her breasts, as usual, and she was flirting with guys. As usual.<p>

The place was never packed but today it was full of people. Link sat at a small table in the corner, with Telma's cat Louise on his lap. He had a mug of ale on the table but wasn't drinking it. Instead Link chose to think about what Ronin told him.

_Find the one you love. _Link thought. He tried to remember all the girls he meet. Illia was too young, but everyone thought they had some sort of romance. Saria was a kid, and will always be one. Zelda was out of the question and he didn't even consider Ruto.

He remembered all of his female friends but none seemed different from the other. Except for Midna.

When he thought of her he had this strange feeling. It warmed his heart and he longed to see her. He missed the days when she was traveling with him, as she filled the air with laughter when she pulled practical jokes and made things interesting. Her mischievous attitude was cute, and so was she when she tried to act tough and mean. He smiled once he recalled how she changed her attitude towards him.

Link froze. _She was cute_, he thought again and knew this was true. He did think other women he meet were cute, like Agitha with her joyous squeal when he brought her a golden bug, but this was a different cute. This cute made Link want to be with Midna, and perhaps make her blush or laugh to see another side of her. A side that was also cute to think of.

It was decided. He would ask Midna out on a date. Link felt triumphant, like he truly did accomplish something difficult.

_It's not so hard_, Link thought. He knew what to do, he was gonna walk up to her and...

...

And what?

He had no clue how to ask her, or what to do if she says yes. Would she say yes? What if she refused and only wanted to be friends? What if she laughed at him? All these thoughts and more flashed through his mind.

_Calm down,_ he told himself, _just calm down and just think about this calmly._

Link took a deep breath to calm himself. He then started thinking of the good outcomes of asking Midna out. He thought of her saying yes, of her blushing and agreeing. He thought of her saying she wanted to for a long time and would love to. These thoughts warmed Link's heart and made him look on a more positive, instead of negative, side of his plan.

"The problem is," Link said to himself in a low murmur, "Is what I'm gonna do if she says yes."

And it was true, Link had no idea what to do for the date. He had no idea where to go, what to do, or what to say.

_I guess I spoke too soon when I said it's not hard, _Link thought. He then breathed out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"This is going to take a while." Link said to himself out loud. Then, leaning back into his chair, he grabbed his mug and took a big swing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Midna sneezed.<p>

Her heart was suddenly all warm and she felt fuzzy, but she didn't know why. She also didn't know that at the same time Link was thinking how to ask her out.

She liked this feeling, and blushed at a sudden thought that popped in her head.

"Link," she breathed the word out as a whisper, and it felt even better than thinking about him.

* * *

><p>Here comes the hard part of romance works, the actual start of the plan. But I guess I do have a few ideas for the next chapter. Hopefully it wont take me long to write.<p>


	4. A Hot Spring to Wash Worries Your Way

Edit: Wow. I just noticed how short this chapter is. Tried making it longer while keeping it confined.

Been inspired by all the lovey-dovey, mushy, softy moments in a game I'm playing.

MyPie234: This idea came to when I realized that Link never had kids or even a girlfriend in any games or at the end, only possible romances. Plus in all the games you can see it's the (almost same, there were changes) Link. So the idea of him losing his memory became a realistic and appealing one.

boona: It's not really as much pressure as it is motivation. I know how it is to feel excited about a story, so don't worry about it. It's all good.

Blue-O'Daniel: It's here, and it was waiting for people to stare at it too. Silly masochistic chapters.

Petals in the Breeze: I have now read the longest review ever written to me, I feel like I accomplished a dream. I won't do a Zelda x Link because I'm pretty sure that like Link she's the same in every game (with some minor tweaks) Like Ronin said, Link will have a hard time with this. Especially since love is new to him. Ronin will play a bigger part later in the story. Not going to tell you how or why tho :3

* * *

><p>Link sighed for the hundredth time that day. After leaving the bar, Link left for the newest attraction in Castle Town, a hot spring build by the Gorons. Link decided it would be a good place to think so he decided to go there, all the while thinking of how to ask Midna out.<p>

He was strolling through town when he was a sign that said, "Castle Town Springs. Wash your troubles and pains away."

He went inside and went to the section for Men. Stripping down, he placed his clothes neatly in the bin. He found a rack for weapons so he places his sword and shield over his clothes.

The hot spring was surprisingly empty, so Link found himself alone. He was there for only a few minutes but he was still troubled.

_So much for washing away my worries, _Link thought sadly.

With that, he breathed another sigh.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Link, Midna was watching him.<p>

After she wondered what that warm feeling was about, she decided to go to the newly opened hot springs in Castle Town. Midna walked to the hot springs a few minutes after Link, so the two missed each other. She was happy when she checked and found them empty. She cast a spell that removed what covered her body. She was still black and white, but her nipples could be seen among other things if you dared to look. It was a convenient thing that helped her save time in the mornings. However, when she walked out of the changing room she noticed Link sitting in the water, his back to her.

She quickly hid in the doorway. She was curious as to why he was sighing, but her curiosity quickly turned to mischief as she saw an opportunity to scare Link.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping herself up, Midna slowly started to creep silently over to Link. One foot after the other, not too quickly and not to slowly as to avoid making any noise.

When she was a few feet away Link tensed.

* * *

><p>Midna, of course, didn't see this reaction as Link was trained not to show it.<p>

He felt someone sneaking up to him, so he waited a few more seconds and jumped up and turned to face his opponent.

"Who's there!" Link shouted as he turned to face his attacked.

Only to find Midna, wrapped in a towel, in front of him.

_Shit._ Link thought.

"Shit." Link said.

Midna stood frozen for a moment, then a deep blush came over her face. She saw Link with his muscular chest glistening in the twilight. The sun chose a perfect moment to set as it helped the water sparkle and shine, illuminating his chest. Her eyes then traveled downward and her blush quickly deepened to cover her whole face.

"L-L-L-Link's n-n-n-naked!" she managed to stutter and then fell forward, fainting.

Link quickly caught her and laid her down on the floor, quickly retreating into the hot spring.

Link tried not to look at Midna the whole time. Midna had her hair let down, easily reaching her waist. Her figure and her beautiful legs were shapely and curvy. He definitely tried not to look at her breasts, which were slightly pushing against the confinement of the towel.

"Great," he said out loud, "This is gonna make things MUCH easier."

With another sigh, he slumped deeper into the spring, slowly waiting for Midna to wake up. He breathed in the water to let the bubbles come up, so something could distract him.

* * *

><p>Short? Yes. Could it have been longer? Of course. But I choose to do a short one to build up on the next chapter.<p> 


	5. The Triforce Won't Help You Get Dates

Edit: 10 more to go at this point.

Every time you review, cool shit happens.

Petals in the Breeze: I don't know what, I presume Kwanza is, a holiday has to do with anything. And Hasta la vista is like bye I believe. I don't like spoilers either and about Midna and that nosebleed. She fainted so she couldn't have one.

* * *

><p>"I love you," She told him, a blush on Midnas features.<p>

"I love you too," Link said, a blush creeping onto his face as well.

Then the two leaned in slowly, their lips about to make contact...

* * *

><p>Link was growing more anxious by the minute. He guessed about five minutes had passed since the incident. He had started to connect the dots while Midna was sleeping soundly and peacefully.<p>

First, Midna tried to jump Link. He could already guess at the reasons why, it wasn't that hard for Link to read her intentions.

Second, Link jumped up and turned to face Midna because he thought it was an enemy.

_An honest mistake,_ kept telling himself, _I mean, I was trained to be on guard. What do you expect?_

He was still uneasy about it, but tried to shrug it off.

Last, Midna fainted. Link didn't know why she fainted. It wasn't from embarrassment, probably, he hadn't seen her naked after all. Was it because he was naked?

"Of course it is," Link said to himself, "I'm stupid for thinking she fainted from something else."

Link was, however, worried about Midna. She hasn't moved an inch since she fainted. She could catch a cold if she kept up sleeping on the cold ground almost naked.

_I should stop mentioning to myself that she's almost naked,_ he grumbled in his own mind.

Link could lower her into the water, but he could not remove her towel for any reason. Plus it was hard enough not to stare now, if he got too close he was afraid he would only make things worse. Midna could would wake up, and think he was a creep about to do something to her.

So he tried his best not to look at Midna, while keeping an eye on the entrance to the male and female changing rooms.

* * *

><p>Back in Midna's dream, she was leaning against Link's shoulder.<p>

They had both just shared a kiss and she couldn't help smiling.

Even outside her dream, she received a blush and a smile and even muttered "Link..."

But Link hadn't noticed, talking to himself at that exact moment.

"Midna,' Link said, turning his head to look at her.

"Yes?" she said, gazing into his brilliant blue eyes.

"I want you," he told her, then pushed her onto the ground. He was now on top of her, both gazing into each others eyes.

Midna turned her head away, blushing, and said, "Please be gentle."

A smile broke onto Links face. Midna could tell it wasn't evil or creepy, or triumphant at all. It was an expression of joy.

"Midna," he said and leaned in closer...

* * *

><p>"Midna!" Link shouted again, this time causing her to wake up.<p>

Link got tired of waiting and decided to wake Midna up, by yelling her name of course.

"Huh?" Midna said groggily, disappointing to wake up at such an amazing part.

She looked around and started to remember bits and pieces of what happened. She saw she was at the hot springs, but was wearing a towel and on the ground. Strange.

Stranger was that Link was there, blushing, and was not looking at her.

Then it all came back and Midna almost let out a yelp. She blushed, understanding why Link was embarrassed.

"Um," she said, trying to find words to say.

The silence dragged on until Link coughed into his fist and said, "So, are you okay?"

He was still avoiding eye contact, Midna noticed, so instead of nodding and for the sake of starting a conversation she answered him

"Yes I'm fine, just surprised is all," Midna blushed as the words left her mouth and realized how it sounded.

Link, however, didn't seem to notice, "You were surprised?" he asked, "You were trying to sneak up on me, I should say that you surprised me."

"I was trying to scare you," Midna admitted, "Then you...ah...turned to...um...'face' me," she said, stumbling over the words.

Another silence followed. Midna fidgeted from how uncomfortable this all turned out.

_I'm so stupid for saying that, _she groaned in her mind.

"You should get in the water," Link said, still looking away, "You'll catch a cold if you continue to sit there with only a towel."

With a shock Midna realized he was right. It was pretty cold and she realized Link wasn't looking so she could get in the spring. Midna's face became a deep red as she dropped her towel and quickly jumped in the water, Link all the while examining the stars that became visible a few minutes ago.

Midna sighed from the feeling of the water. Another silence followed and this time Midna started the conversation.

"I'm sorry I tried to scare you," she said, blushing and looking down at her own reflection.

"It's no big deal, I probably would have done the same thing," Link said quickly, trying to assure her. "Besides, I should be apologizing for almost attacking you," he admitted.

"Let's just put this behind us, okay?" Midna asked, shyly looking up at Link.

"Sure," he said and looked at Midna, briefly making eye contact. Both of them quickly looked away, both faces reddening.

_The Triforce of Courage won't help me in this situation, _Link thought to himself. He felt scared and fidgety. He realized he would have to rely on his own courage.

_Now or never, _Link thought. Link then quickly gathered his courage, took a deep breath, and said, "Midna?"

"Yeah?" she said, shyly looking at Link again only to notice he was blushing and looking away again.

"I was wondering if you...were doing anything tomorrow?" he managed to ask.

_Don't wimp out now, _he told himself sternly. He clenched his left hand into a fist under the water.

"No, why?" she asked, confused.

_Why is he blushing? _she thought.

"Would you like to...go do something tomorrow...with me?" he managed to ask, his blush deepening.

_Aw man,_ Link began to panic, _here it comes. Good or bad_

"Sure," she said.

_But why is he...?_ she began to think. Her face then became a very deep shade of red.

"Like a d-d-date?" she stuttered, her face reddening from asking the question.

Link only nodded as a response.

The two stayed in silence for a minute or so before Link said, "I have to go, I'll pick you up near the east gate. If that's okay with you," he quickly added the last part.

Midna nodded, "Sure, it's fine."

"Well then...see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Looking forward to it," Midna said truthfully.

With that Midna looked away as Link stood up and left to get changed.

As Midna sat in the spring and Link left, both had a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ronin was having trouble..<p>

He was surrounded by a group of bandits.

"I knew I cant just find out a plan and leave without any trouble," he said, drawing his blade and looking at his opponents. They were a rag-tag bunch, the only thing strange was the shinny silver mask each one wore over their faces.

"Link should love to hear about this." Ronin said.

"If I have my way, that little brat won't hear anything ever again." a voice belonging to a figure said. The owner of the voice was in the shadows, so Ronin couldn't make out who he was. The only thing he found out was the plan and how this man sounded like.

"Let's see if you can get to 'that brat' first, because you have another hero right here." Ronin said and charged at the bandits.

_Small fry first,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>I chose to add the Ronin part at the last minute, better now then to ruin Link's date.<p>


	6. Dating isn't Hard

Edit: Words, words, and words.

dbananad: Thanks, I try...most of the time

Petals in the Breeze: Sure, I'll think of something...probably. Yeah, Midna had a pleasant dream. Guys aren't the only ones who have them. I guess you developed a fangirl for Ronin? As for who the attackers are...not going to tell you.

* * *

><p>Link was feeling nervous as he walked to the East Gate to meet up with Midna. Before he left Telma's, where he rented a room, he panicked about the clothes he should wear. He spent a good ten minutes until he realized he was being stupid.<p>

_Not like I have anything else to wear,_ he told himself. Sure, he found his Zora armor and his enchanted armor, his Goron tunic and Zora tunic. But he wasn't going on a date in armor, and his other tunics were just differently colored with special properties.

However, he did think ahead with the expenses. He brought his biggest wallets packed to the brim with Rupees. Link had planned to take Midna around the whole town, and of course having no money would be out of the question.

"No sense in being greedy," he said cheerfully as he saw Midna who waved when she noticed him.

Midna was dressed casually, in her own way. Her reddish-orange hair was down, reaching her back, and she wore a tight green shirt that showed off her breasts, and some white tights like Link's.

"Well this is interesting," Link said aloud with a grin.

"What?" asked Midna.

"Someones trying to steal my style, is that the newest fad?" he said, gesturing his hand up and down Midna's outfit.

She blushed, and crossed her arms which made her breasts bounce slightly, and said, "I thought it looked cute, what you don't like it?"

Link shook his head, "It's not that, I'm just surprised is all." He then looked her over once more.

"I mean, your wearing clothes!"

Midna turned her head away and pouted, her blush becoming deeper. "Well I'm sorry."

Link chuckled at her reaction and thought about it for a second. Then, giving a kind smile, said, "Instead of a sword and shield, this will do better," he said and took off his hat, placing it on Midna's head.

"Your giving me your hat?" she asked, surprised as he placed the green item on her head.

"No," he said, surveying his work, "I just wanted to see how you would look."

"And?" she asked after a moment.

"Not bad," Link admitted, "However, I look better," with that he grinned and took her hand. "But I'll let you wear it, now come on. We have a date."

The two then headed down Castle Town's street, Midna blushing as Link led her down the street. His hands felt warm and safe to her.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Midna asked after Link stopped in front of a building.<p>

"You can play Bomb-Chu Bowling, and other games here," Link explained.

Link then opened the door, and gestured for Midna to enter. As soon as Midna went inside, Link followed.

It was like an arcade inside. Tons of people were playing different games. The only way to tell one game apart from the other were the stalls advertising the names, but even then it was difficult because of all the attractions.

"Ive never played any games before, I only saw you play a few," Midna admitted.

"Then I'll just have to show you," he said cheerfully.

For the whole day Link showed Midna how to play all kinds of games. He showed her how to play Bomb-Chu Bowling. He ended up getting hit with one of Midnas bombs at the beginning.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped when she noticed the damage she did.

"It's fine," Link said and coughed up some smoke, "I did something similar my first time."

Link shoot down Rupees with his bow and won Midna a prize, a small stuffed wolf doll.

"I'll call him Link," she said, hugging the doll to her chest. She noticed it had blue eyes, and the same mark on it's forehead like Link did, and a blue piercing in his ear. She was surprised at the resemblance, but wanted it immediately once she saw it.

"Coincidence," Link said when she told him, but he doubted it himself.

"It makes him cuter," Midna said, hugging her new doll more.

They spent the rest of the day playing games, and once they exited the arcade, laughing, they were surprised to find the sun was setting.

"I guess the day doesn't want me to spend so much time with you," Link said jokingly.

"We have till night," Midna said, hooking her arm through his.

Link blushed but grinned after a moment.

"Then let's go do something else."

* * *

><p><em>Good thing I brought two wallets, <em>Link thought.

After Link's suggestion, Midna declared they should go shopping. The only items Link ever bought were arrows, bombs, masks, and other items for his adventures. Midna dragged him all around the Castle Mall.

They bought food and drinks, and Midna took him clothes shopping. Fortunately, all Midna was looking for was one piece of clothing.

"I need a hat for my outfit," she said, giving Link back his.

Once his green cap was on his head, the search began. They finally found a store that sold accessories worn by heroes. Hats, gauntlets, shoes, all made to look like the real thing.

"So," Midna asked, "How do I look?"

Midna had placed a hat identical to Links on her head. Link looked her over as she held up her wolf Link doll and smiled at him.

"Cute," Link admitted.

"That's all you can say? "she asked with a pout.

"No," he admitted, "But I won't get away with saying anything else."

"Aw, you got me!" she said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"I had a great time," Midna told Link.<p>

It was already midnight, and the two were about to part ways after Link walked Midna to Telma's. She explained to him she couldn't stand all those servants are Hyrule Castle and declared she would stay there. Link was so caught up in the date he forgot he rented a room at Telma's.

"Me too," Link said.

The two stood there a moment, blushing at the awkward conversation.

"Let's do this again some-" Link began, but was cut off when Midna gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Definitely," she said with a smile, her face a light red.

She then walked inside Telma's Bar quickly, leaving Link behind. Link stood there on the street a moment, stunned. Then a big grin started to spread across his lips.

He turned on his heel and left. He was playing through the whole days evens in his head so he didn't notice how he walked a full circle in Castle Town Square and wound up back at Telma's.

He didn't hear Telma or the others calling out to him and he just continued up the stairs to his room with the smile still on his face.

He blushed each time he got to the part where Midna kissed him and touched his cheek where her lips touched him.

* * *

><p>I was to lazy to think of an outfit for Midna, but I think she would wear something like that too. Works perfectly, no?<p> 


	7. Running Hero, Running Blood

Edit: Detail and titles, oh my!

Sorry I didn't update in a while, hope a two chapters will help, which I will also start to introduce the plot more.

Petals in the Breeze: That was the least you ever wrote in a review (as far as i know), but don't worry. Ronin will appear more later on

boona: I sorta switch off between this story and my other ones when the ideas come. Tho I'm not saying it's that easy, it's not easy at all. But I guess that's what makes it fun

* * *

><p>Midna awoke early the next morning. The sun was shining through her window and landed next to her face. She yawned and stretched her arms and rolled over onto her side to end up with a fuzzy wolf doll Link won for her and she named after him.<p>

She blushed and hugged the item. She recalled the date with a smile. It was one of the better memories she had since coming back to the Light Realm with busyness to do with Zelda.

"Link..." she breathed and blushed deeper, hugging the doll closer to her chest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Link was already awake. He was used to waking up early to set out, and he can't neglect his sword training. He was awake before the sun even rose and started his daily training routine. Running, lifting, sword training, all have become a habit to hone his skills.<p>

"Hah!" he shouted as he slashed at the training dummy again. He practiced his sword fighting skills and perfect the Hidden Skills he learned a long time ago.

After a few minutes he sheathed his blade, and fell down on the soft grass, panting from exhaustion. Link's chest rose and fell quickly until he finally regained his breath, he then continued to lay there watching the early morning sky. He had already trained and practiced for hours.

It wasn't easy waking up early in the morning, but he was used to it. It had become a daily routine for him. He seemed to realize at that moment that his routine never changed, even if his memories were erased.

"Life sure is strange," he said out loud to no one in particular. He lay there and listened to the sound of the forest. He heard the birds singing, and some roosters from the nearby Ordon Village. He had decided to stop by and pick up anything he might want to keep. Link smiled as he listened to his peaceful surroundings, sighing as he relaxed more.

* * *

><p>Midna stepped outside in the morning sunshine. After she woke up she took a shower and got "dressed". All Midna needed to do was cast the magic that hid her private areas from the worlds. Then she got some breakfast and decided to go find Link. She blushed at the thought of seeing him, and tried to imagine his reaction. She giggled to herself and set off outside of the town, she then teleported to where she knew Link would be. The little jewel around his neck told her exactly where to find him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oof!"<p>

Midna indeed teleported to the right place, only to land on top of Link. Once she appeared she instantly landed on Link, who had the wind knocked out of him.

"Ah, Link!" she said in surprise and horror as she watched him try to fill his lungs with air. After a few moments Link gasped as he finally got air in his lungs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Midna said as she scrambled off him. She instead knelt to his side.

"It's...ah...it's fine..." Link said, still gasping.

"Are you okay, does it still hurt?" Midna asked with a sincere look.

"I'm fine," Link said after getting up, "Did you forget I fight monsters for a living? A hit in my stomach isn't lethal or anything."

"But..." Midna said.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine," Link promised her.

Midna sighed and muttered to herself, "Geez, what a good way to show up..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Hah...hah...hah..ghh!" Ronin winced from the pain He leaned against a tree. He was in a forest, the light from the morning sun barely reaching the ground because of the trees. He was out of breath and worn out. He had his sword in it's sheet but he himself was covered in blood, most of it not his.

Ronin had a severe gash on his right side, his blood flowing. The part of the tunic was cut, and the surrounding part of it was covered in a very deep red. The wound was clearly visible, a deep gash that was sickeningly red, oozing blood.

Ronin grunted as he stood back up and started to walk again. He was on edge, ready to jump and draw his sword. With each tree branch that cracked under his feet, each rustle of bushes, he got ready to fight and started to run. He winced each time he did so. He was getting tired quickly because of the wound, but every time he ran his adrenaline helped him. When he stopped running he was gasping for air, the pain from his wound almost unbearable.

"Dammit..." he grunted as he continued to walk. After the encounter he had with the enemy, he had to fight off many minions and, finally, had to fight their leader. Ronin then leaned his back against another tree after walking, and running at times, a few miles. Still leaning his back against the tree, he slid to the ground.

"Gotta...warn..." he started to say, fighting to keep his eyes open. His surroundings started to fade away, his consciousness slipping. Before he slipped into sleep against his will, he noticed a shadow facing him. Without the strength to fight, he slowly looked up at the stranger but his eyes never went farther than the mysterious figures legs.

"Dammit...Link...sorry..." he managed to say, then his consciousness left him and he fell into a deep sleep. The figure before him moving toward him.

* * *

><p>Nice little ending huh?<p> 


	8. Telling Time the Hero Way

Edit

Well, here's the next chapter as promised. I got a bit too into some games, so I apologize for delaying the story. But I did get some new ideas~

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Ronin exclaimed as he woke up. He was panting and his brow was drenched in sweat. He placed a hand to his face as he recalled the events that happened.<p>

"I lost consciousness and then..." he muttered to himself.

He suddenly became aware he was in a bed, and that he was wearing different clothes. Ronin took a deep breath to calm himself, and then looked around at his surroundings.

He found himself in a small room with a dresser and a small window looking outside, where sunlight was streaming into the room. The bed was small, made for one person, and he noticed his sword and all of his armor parts leaning against the wall, next to the door.

"Ah!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Ronin turned his head toward the owner to find a young girl standing in the doorway. She was tall and slender, with long yellow hair up to her waist. She had kind brown eyes and pointy ears, larger than Links so she wasn't a Hylian.

_That must make her an elf,_ Ronin concluded.

He then continued to study the young maiden, until his eyes caught something. Ronin's eyes widened and his eyebrows went up in shock.

_Damn, shes loaded! _Ronin said as his eyes landed on her breasts. He wasn't a pervert, but he was still a man. Not staring at breasts like those were an insult to man, so he made sure to look now.

"Your awake," the girl said, snapping Ronin out of his trance, "Are you feeling okay?"

_I should ask her who she is and where I am, and if she found me,_ Ronin thought, _but I shouldn't be too_ aggressive_ as to scare her._ Ronin put on a poker face, leaving out all emotion to give something away, but leaving enough kindness as not to scare the woman.

"I'm feeling better now, thank you," Ronin said, "Assuming you were the one to nurse me?" he asked, his eyebrow rising slightly in question.

"Yes, that was me," the girl answered, "My name is Suzuki, who are you?"

"Well thank you, Suzuki, but where exactly am I?" Ronin asked, dodging her question.

_I better not give my name until I know she can be trusted,_ he thought.

"You are in my house, in the woods," she added, "I found you unconscious so I brought you here."

"Do you live here alone?" he asked Suzuki.

Suzuki shook her head, "I live with my older brother."

"I see," Ronin said and went quiet.

He thought for a moment and came to a decision.

"My name is Ronin," he told her, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self earlier but I had to make sure you weren't a threat."

"It's fine," she reassured him, "Would you like something to eat? I have lunch in the kitchen."

"If I wouldn't be a bother," he said as he go out of bed. He then suddenly winced and grabbed his injury as his face contorted to that of pain.

"Ah, you shouldn't force yourself!" Suzuki said as she rushed over.

She supported Ronin and the two of them made their way downstairs. Once they reached their destination, Ronin took in his surroundings.

He was in a small cottage, he could tell from the windows looking outside and from the lone door. The inside was shabby but cozy, complete with a fireplace. The only furniture he could see was a sofa, a table and some chairs, and some other necessities of living. On the table sat a meal ready, with three plates already set.

Suzuki helped Ronin get to a chair, and he gratefully sat down.

"I'm sorry to trouble you like this," Ronin said.

"No no, it's fine," Suzuki reassured him.

"You mentioned you lived here with your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's out to gather some berries and get firewood." she said.

"I see..." Ronin said.

_The chances of him being attacked are slim, _he thought, _and the chances he was part of the attack are even slimmer. However, it is not 100% certain that I'm safe. Being here can put Suzuki and her brother in danger._

Just then the door opened, the sound of a voice came in before the owner of it did.

"Suzuki, I'm back."

The man walked in, and Ronin could see Suzuki's older brother. He had short yellow hair like his sisters, and intelligent black eyes. He was tall, shorter than Ronin but bigger than Suzuki, and was fairly well built. He held an ax in one hand, some firewood in the other, and was balancing a basket on his head.

"An interesting way to make an entrance," Ronin commenter.

"Huh?" the boy said, "Well it seems sleeping beauty woke up. So, who delivered the kiss?"

Ronin could see he was being teased, so he decided to be blunt and hit it where it counts.

He shrugged and spread his hands out, "Well the only one here was Suzuki when I woke up. I thinks that pretty much explains it."

"Ah!" Suzuki said and blushed, covering her mouth.

"Suzuki?" her brother asked, looking at his sister.

"Hahahaha!" Ronin laughed heartily, "Don't be a fool, boy, don't think of your sister like a girl who kisses any sleeping man."

"I-I knew you were joking," the boy said. But the relief in his eyes was obvious.

Ronin then noticed something outside.

"Well it's a shame, but it look's like I ruined your meal," Ronin said.

"Huh?" the boy said.

"What are you talking about?" Suzuki asked.

"If you would, please, Suzuki, bring me my things from upstairs," he said kindly, but his tone was demanding.

"Yes,of course," she nodded and ran up the stairs.

"And you, what is your name?" Ronin asked the boy.

"Mamoru," he answered.

"Protector, huh?," Ronin said, "Then live up to your name and protect your sister."

"Of course," Mamoru said instantly.

Ronin nodded, "Good, now get inside and close the door. But do it all naturally." Ronin added the last part quickly.

Mamoru slowly nodded and did as he was told. No sooner did he close the door did Suzuki, struggling under the weight of Ronin's belongings, come downstairs.

In a few moments Ronin suited up, and slung his sword across his back.

"Do you have a back door?" Ronin asked.

"Yes, but why?" Suzuki asked.

"I'm afraid I put you in great danger, grab anything of importance and value that you can. You have about a minute, after that we have to leave."

"But-" Mamoru began, but he was cut of as an arrow struck the window, shattering it to pieces and imbedding itself in the floor.

"Hmm, maybe we have about a minute and a half, now move!" Ronin ordered.

* * *

><p>Not bad I think. I would have written more, but I saved that for latter. Plus it's not that easy to come up with names, and I try to find appropriate ones. The names that I make up are usually in Japanese, if you didn't know.<p>


	9. If It Bleeds, It's More Fun to Kill

Edit: Many creatures were harmed in the making of this chapter. Many more will be grusomely and grotesquely murdered without mercy in the future too. Your welcome.

And the plot thickens.

Ronin: All right, stop with the delay. Let's get started already!

Geez...Someone want's more screen time...

boona: Now if I told you that, where would all the fun go?

Petals in the Breeze: For chap 7, if you couldn't tell, he got injured. For chap 8, like I told boona, where would all the fun go if I told you that? Also, I think you sorta scared Suzuki with the whole yelling thing.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Ronin asked.<p>

"Yes," Suzuki said with a nod. Ronin could tell she was trying to act brave, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"We're good to go," Mamoru said.

Ronin nodded. He watched as the two gathered food for the journey, the both of them grabbed some items that were precious to them. He also noticed that they took out a Rupee bag that was pretty full. Mamoru grabbed his axe and a small dagger.

"Alright, I'll lead the way outside," Ronin began, "Once I say it's okay, Mamoru will run ahead with Suzuki behind. I'll be last so I could hold them off in case they catch up."

Without waiting for a reply, Ronin kicked open the back door. He gazed at the trees, bushes, and anywhere else they could be hiding. He picked up a small rock and tossed it at the roof. The only sound that came was of the rock hitting the wood and falling back down.

"Alright, run!" Ronin shouted.

Mamoru then burst through, running ahead. He had his axe in hand. Suzuki soon followed, her breasts bouncing with each step she took.

Ronin ran after them after a few seconds. He winced when he started, but he gritted his teeth and continued to run. The three got about a mile away before the first enemy appeared. He was running behind them and threw a knife. Ronin raised his arm and his gauntlet deflected it, sending the object flying into some bushes.

A second later more enemies appeared, some with bows and arrows on their backs, others with swords and knives. There were seven in all, and Ronin could see one carrying a large battle axe.

_He must be the leader, _Ronin decided. He glanced back ahead to see Suzuki and Mamoru ahead.

_If it comes down to it, I'll have Mamoru run with Suzuki and hold these guys off, _Ronin thought.

Suddenly he noticed Mamoru stopped. Suzuki ran up to him and hid behind him.

"What's wrong!" Ronin yelled.

"We can't go any further with them behind us," Mamoru yelled back, "There's a town ahead!"

Ronin swore. He didn't like the fact he dragged two people into this but could live with it because he could help them. However, he definitely did not want to endanger a whole town full of people.

Ronin turned on his heel and drew his sword to face the attackers.

"Alright, you guys are getting on my nerves," he said with an edge in his voice, "So I'll have to do some exterminating on you pests."

The enemy stopped, except for two daring ones. The two men wrapped in black cloaks drew their blades and ran at full speed, their red eyes the only color on them.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Ronin disarmed one of them. He then punched the same one in the stomach and pushed him toward his ally. The other one, unable to stop, pierced his friend through the stomach. Ronin then jumped over both of them and slashed at the enemy's neck.

Blood spraying all over, the two bodies slumped on the ground.

Ronin glanced back to see Mamoru standing alone, guarding the path. He could see determination in his eyes, but also a bit of fear. He guessed Mamoru sent his sister into town to keep her safe. Ronin nodded at Mamoru, who returned the gesture.

Ronin then turned to face his opponents again. Ronin and his five enemies stared at each other for a long time. The two archers had their bows drawn and arrows knocked. The leader had brandished his axe.

A strong wind suddenly blew across the forest, causing the grass to bend and the tree branches to sway. Mamoru covered his eyes with one hand, but Ronin stood motionless. A single leaf fell from a branch, and began it's slow descend to the ground. Once the leaf touched the ground...

...Ronin pounced on his opponents. With a single cut he took down the first swordsman. He then jumped to attack the next enemy. The man swung his sword but Ronin parried it and quickly followed up with a stab. His sword passed straight through his opponents abdomen.

Ronin lifted his sword slightly and two arrows imbedded themselves into the lifeless body. Ronin quickly withdrew his blade and jumped at the archers before they could knock another arrow. He slashed at the first archers neck and cut it without resistance. Ronin then charged at the final arched and thrust his sword into the man. His body went slack as the sword passed through him like he was made of nothing, the blade covered in a sickeningly bright red.

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Ronin said as he withdrew his blade from the body. He slashed at the air, the blood on the blade flying to the ground, leaving the blade shining brilliantly again but with a few stains of red.

"Grrr..." came a response from the boss. The man was dressed in a similar fashion as his minions. His face was covered in a black turban, Ronin wasn't sure what they wore, his red eyes the only thing visible. He was larger and more muscular than the others. He was covered in an all black cloak, like his dead followers. His hands, which were potruding from his cloak because he was wielding a weapon, were tanned. Ronin guessed that he wore the turbin out of respect from being born in the desert. Or his face was too ugly to look at and he was doing everyone a favor.

"What are we, cosplaying ninjas?" Ronin asked. "If so, try to dress up in an orange jumpsuit and dye your hair yellow instead."

"Grah!" the man shouted, clearly insulted, and charged. He swung his axe overhead, his red eyes screaming death. Ronin easily side-stepped the blow and slashed at the mans head, aiming to finish it in one blow. However, his opponent was quicker than he seemed. He easily jumped back, but the tip of Ronin's sword cut the cover on his head, causing it to fall.

The mans face was ugly and disfigured. He was covered in scars, ranging from small to wide, about fourteen in all. His nose had clearly been broken multiple times. The man growled at him again and charged, and Ronin could see why his new friend didn't speak.

"Well well, aren't we pretty? I guess the turbin was a little bit of colum A, and a whole lot of B." Ronin joked as he blocked the blow, grunting at the force and from the pain his wound gave from blocking it. "What's wrong princess, the cursed prince that was turned into a frog bite your tongue off?"

"Grah!" the man screamed again, showing off his cut-off tongue.

"Well sorry," Ronin said with a smug smirk, "But I don't roll that way."

With that he leaned back suddenly, causing his foe to become unbalanced, and moved forward just as quickly. His foe stumbled back and Ronin struck. His sword passed through his stomach with minimal resistance all the way to the hilt.

"Is that all?" Ronin asked with a smirk. Suddenly he cried out in pain as the bulky opponent stabbed Ronin in his wound with a knife he kept concealed somewhere.

"You little-!" Ronin said and, using all his strength, swung up with his blade, which was still embedded in the man. The cut was made quickly, Ronin stabbing his sword into the ground after it came free and leaned on it to support his weight. The body, now spewing blood everywhere from being cut from the stomach up, cleanly through, was laying on the ground coloring the green grass red.

"Hah...hah..." Ronin panted as Mamoru ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"This is why I hate bulky minions," Ronin said, "After you get used with the normal ones, they appear and catch you off guard because they aren't as easy to kill...hah...hah...doesn't help that I'm hungry."

Ronin fell forward and hit the now stained grass face first. His wound, which had been bandaged, was now open again. However, his stomach paid no atention to the fact that he was bleeding and injured. A growl could be heard slowly after the fall. Whether it was from Ronin himself or his stomach, he couldn't tell because of the last comment.

* * *

><p>Gruesome? Yes, but I can probably do better. I never did decide what the minions had on their heads...<p>


	10. A Deal

Edits

Well I made it to double digits...

Ronin: Yeah yeah, let's go, some people want to know what happens next!

Alright alright, can't even bask in the moment...

boona: I assume you mean Suzuki and Ronin

Petals in the Breeze: That was technically three words, not counting your signature :3

* * *

><p>A day before...<p>

...Link and Midna were walking through Hyrule field, heading to Castle Town after Midna "dropped in" on Link. Link suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder as the morning wind continued to blow.

"What's wrong?" Midna asked, stopping to look at Link.

"It's...nothing," he said and continued walking. He had the strangest feeling someone was talking about him.

* * *

><p>Presently...<p>

Link was laying on the grass in front of his house again, enjoying the peace around him. He then sat up and looked around. He had the same feeling as yesterday, something in his brain telling him something bad is going to happen.

"What's going on?" Link asked no one in particular. Little did he know of Ronin and the men that tried to kill him.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting sick of this, let's just kill him now," a man wrapped in a cloak said, his voice echoing from wherever he was.<p>

"Patience..." a sinister voice replied.

"I don't see why not," the first voice persisted, "This is all just a big waste of time!"

"I wouldn't anger the Lord, Zouo," a second voice answered.

"Your the only one who refers to him as a God, Boushoku," the first voice replied, "And it's ironic, considering what your name means."

"Both of you shut up," a third voice joined in, "It's not profitable at all."

"I don't want to hear it from you anymore than I want to hear from the fatass, Donyoku!" the first voice yelled.

"SILENCE!" the sinister voice shouted.

The three men instantly quieted down. Then a chuckle could be heard from the room.

"What's so funny, Tsurai?" the owner of the deepest voice, Donyoku, asked the owner of the laughing voice.

"Hahahahah! Even though I ENJOY the boss yelling at you, I agree with Zouo," Tsurai said, still chuckling, "I want to see that man SUFFER...hehehe...HAHAHAHA"

"Tsurai, or suffing," a fourth voice joined in, this one female, "A truly..."

"Sadistic bastard?" Zouo suggested.

"Yes...that's one way to put it," the female voice complied.

"SILENCE!" the leader's voice boomed. The whole group went silent, no one daring to speak or move. Finally the leader continued, "You WILL obey my orders Zouo, and you two Tsurai!"

"Tch, fine," Zouo answered.

"Hmph, that's no fun," Tsurai agreed.

"Now," the leader continued, "If you truly want to speed up the plan, then Boushoku can go."

"Yes, my Lord," Boushoku said and bowed slightly.

"What!" Zouo asked.

"You can't be serious, that...that giant useless piece of garbage over me! I would even be satisfied if it was the bastard Zouo, watching him fight is entertaining at least!"

"I have already decided, don't tell me you two are thinking of defying me?" the leader asked, an edge in his already evil voice.

The two men stayed silent.

"I'll take it that your still loyal, good," the voice said, breaking the silence. "Now, Boushoku, get out of here at once!"

"Yes, my Lord," the man said again and, with a small bow, began to leave. But before he managed to exit the leader said, "And don't disappoint me."

Boushoku shuddered and quickly left. Silence stretched on the room until the boss spoke again. "Has Ghirahim answered yet?" he asked no one in particular.

"Unfortunately, no," the deep voiced Donyoku answered.

"Then I want you to go and personally ask him, Donyoku," the man replied.

"Yes," Donyoku said and silently left.

"The rest of you are dismissed, if anything comes up inform me right away," the voice ordered.

"Yes," the female voice answered and left.

Zoruo followed suit and left, leaving Tsurai alone with the leader.

"What about Zant?" Tsurai asked.

"I'll try to get him if I see fit," the leader growled, "Now leave."

"I don't see how that tub of lard can do anything to The Hero of Time, or even the Legendary Hero when he is as wounded as he is now," Tsurai said.

The leader chuckled, "Perhaps you are right, but we need to start our plan anyway."

"Should I attack the castle?" Tsurai asked.

"No," the boss said, "Leave it be, I'll take the princess later."

"As you wish, Lord Ganon," Tsurai said and left the room.

Ganondorf laughed, the voice echoing. All of the cloaked figures have left, leaving the evil lord alone.

"Soon," he laughed, "Soon I WILL have revenge on that meddlesome little hero, I hope he enjoys the peace while it lasts...because I shall make sure he will NOT survive in the end. Hahaha-HAHAHAHAH!"

Ganon's laugh filled the chamber, the evil man enjoying himself. Outside, the cloaked Zouo stood outside and listened.

"A fool that guy is, the only thing he will do is inform and strengthen Link," Zouo spat on the ground and walked away, his features concealed withing the cloak as the wind made the tail of it flap.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Watch what your doing!" Ronin complained.<p>

Suzuki was treating his wounds at an inn inside town. After Ronin passes out, Mamoru had half-dragged, half-carried the unconscious and wounded hero to town. He found his sister and the two booked a room. They cleaned his wounds the best they could, no poison from what they could tell, and waited until Ronin woke up.

"On the bright side, you weren't sleeping for a whole day," Mamoru teased.

"Shut it," Ronin ordered as he winced again, "Ouch! Can't you be gentler?"

Ronin knew Suzuki was trying her best to take care of him and be as gentle as she could, but he was in a foul mood. He was wounded by a minion. A minion! That was a blow to his pride that he didn't notice the dagger or made sure to kill the man.

_What's wrong with me? _Ronin wondered, _Am I getting rusty?_

"There," Suzuki said, "All done."

Ronin now had a new bandage over his waist. He refused to have the wound sewn shut, claiming it will heal by itself given some time. Ronin experimentally started turning his arm in circles to see if anything hurt. He then slapped his wound.

"What are you doing?" Suzuki gasped.

"Testing to see how much it hurts," Ronin grunted.

He felt minimum pain from that, but then again he only slapped his wound. He started to put on his tunic and armor when Mamoru spoke up.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"We?" Ronin asked as he finished putting on his mail.

"Yes we," Mamoru said, "Suzuki, you, and me."

"Oh no," Ronin said, "There is no 'we' besides you and Suzuki, and me and my sword. The only other 'we' there could be is me and Link, but not you."

"But-" Mamoru started.

"No buts," Ronin cut him off, "I let my guard down and got hurt and was being chased after being wounded, you two have taken care of me both times, and I appreciate it, but I caused you to be targeted, and I'm sorry, but I will not let you travel with me. Two people will slow me down and you two can't split up. If Suzuki comes she'll put both of us in danger, and if Mamoru comes I have to teach him combat and Suzuki will be vulnerable here."

"But you can't expect us to stay here or go back!" Mamoru complained.

"I said no buts," Ronin told him, "And I don't expect you to do anything. I don't have time to waste by watching two kids. If anything I can only take you to the next town but that's it."

With that silence engulfed the room. Mamoru glared at Ronin who returned his gaze with no emotion. The two stared at each other until Mamoru spoke again.

"Fine," he growled, "You'll take us to the next town."

Ronin smiled, "Right."

Pleased that he won, Ronin got up.

"Then let's eat, tomorrow we set off," with that he exited the room, leaving the brother and sister alone.


	11. Evil Behind the Scenes

Edit

I would have uploaded this sooner, but I was working on some other fic's

* * *

><p>Link was walking down Hyrule Field. He recieved a request to deliver some milk from LonLon Ranch to the Zora's. The day was quiet and he was recalling his last date with Midna. The two got more comfortable and didn't blush as much now. They still had fun like old times, but there was something else mixed in now. His fondest memory was when Midna kissed him on the cheek.<p>

He touched his cheek and smiled at the memory. He was so engrosed in his daydream he almost didn't notice the man infront of him. He was large and clad in a black cloak. Link's instincts warned him that even though he didn't look like it, this man was dangerous.

"Are you the one called...Link?" the man asked in a raspy voice.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Link said and placed the milk down. He stood back up and slowly rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"My name is...Boushoku," the man spoke again, "And my Lord has ordered you to be...converted."

"Sorry," Link said and drew his sacred blade, "But I never was really religious, except maybe to the three Goddesses."

It all happened fast. The man charged at Link faster than he thought was possible for a man of his size. Link quickly jumped to the side and slashed at the man, who dodged as well. Link felt something warm on his cheek so he used his free hand to touch it. He found his hand smeared in blood and then noticed a glint under the cloaks sleeve.

"You know something good happened two days ago," Link growled, "And the best part happened on this cheek."

"Don't worry," the man said, "I'll be sure to take care of your friends too."

Link knew that his shield was better on his back than in his hand. He assessed the man's size, his quick speed, and the weapon he saw. He started to circle around the man, who mimicked him. Link charged and the man followed suit. Link quickly slashed at the man's wrist and hit the knife. Link then back flipped out of danger and felt a second knife pass by his face, cutting nothing but air.

Link then took out a bomb and chucked it at the man and watched it explode. The man stood as if nothing happened, but his cloak was destroyed and was burning. Boushoku then discarded the ruined clothing as Link could clearly see the man.

He was a big man, in terms of width, but short. He had two deadly knives in his hands. His clothes were priest robes, burned and tattered now, and his hair had one of those strange haircuts that had the hair go around his head, but was bald on top. The most horrifying thing was the man's face. It was messed up in many ways, and he was clearly blind in one eye. But his mouth was covered in scars and what seemed to be...dried blood.

Link recoiled at the sight of Boushoku.

"I am truly sorry you had to see this," Boushoku said and whipped his mouth, "I believed I could kill you before you saw the remainder of my latest...baptism."

With that Boushoku laughed, a sound that was more like a cough and someone that was choking. Link found the man repulsive. He knew he had no other option but to kill the man.

Link charged again and the two clashed weapons, Link's sword and Boushoku's knives.

Boushoku had to block Link's sword using both knives. The man had enough strength to block Links two handed swing.

The two had their weapons clash multiple times, and when they did sparks flew. Link's cheek continued to bleed and he got more pissed. Using some of that anger he added more force behind his attacks and started to drive Boushoku back.

"Let me tell you this," Link growled at the man, "First, you won't EVER get to anyone I care about."

Link swung with more force as he spoke. Boushoku started to sweat as he tried to handle Link and his onslaught of attacks. He slashed at Link when he was about to swing and cut him a couple of more times. Link received several cuts on his face and chest from the man's shocking speed. He continued to bleed and get cut, but he ignored it and continued to fight.

"Second," Link continued, "I'll make sure you wont ever 'preach' again."

Link swung again and sent one of the knives flying. He then caught Boushoku's wrist as he swung, which surprised the man, and crushed his hand. He dropped the knife and screamed in pain, an inhuman sound, clutching his broken wrist. Then Link took butt of his sword and smashed it into Boushoku's nose, sending the man stumbling back.

"I WILL kill you!" Boushoku screamed at Link. Then he did something even more inhuman than his scream. He opened his mouth wide and it kept stretching until it was twice as wide as his face. Link could see row after row of sharp teeth inside his mouth. Once Boushoku finally opened his mouth all the way, it stretched enough to eat a person.

"Alright," Link said and took out a bomb, "Stop me if you heard this one."

Boushoku let out a terrible scream and charged at Link. Link stood his ground and lit the bomb's fuse.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Link yelled at the charging creature and threw the bomb. It sailed throught the air and landed inside the man's mouth. A second later Link dived out of the way as the bomb exploded and Boushoku came tumbling past.

Link looked up to see the man's body on fire, his head missing. Sheathing his sword Link brushed off the dirt and wiped off the fresh blood on his face. Looking at his hand he scowled.

_I have to meet Midna and Zelda later, _he thought, _how am I going to explain these wounds?_

Shrugging indefinitely Link picked up the milk he set down and started walking toward Zora's Domain. He whistled a familiar tune to himself and started wondering about tomorrow. He knew a second attack won't come as quickly as the first, so he decided he would relax for the time being. When the attack DID come, he would be ready.

_Whoever you are, _Link thought, _I hope your ready to lose more minions._

* * *

><p>Link was sitting in a meeting.<p>

After delivering the milk he cleaned his wounds and returned to Hyrule Castle where Zelda, Midna, Ruto, and the other leaders of Hyrule were meeting. He was invited to watch over and give any good ideas he had, but as soon as he walked in, covered in dirt and some blood, ontop of being injured and covered in his own blood, Zelda had servants fuss over him. Midna and Ruto didn't really help.

Now Midna sat on Link's right and Zelda on his left, while Ruto was pouting at the other end of the table. Midna had insisted on sitting next to Link while Zelda had already arranged for the Hero of Time to sit next to her. Midna had insited that Link tell her everything later.

Link and Midna had their hands firmly clasped under the table. Link felt reassured that Midna was there because he was never that good with politics, but he knew she would ask about his wounds later. He sorted through the excuses he could use.

_I could say I was training, _Link thought, _Or sparring with someone_

Link continued to think, half-listening to the conversation around him. He had no interest in politics. The only law he understood is the law of swordsmanship and honor. Things he learned from his adventures but was forced to forgot, and from what Ronin thought him.

As Link sat there and fussed with his own problems he didn't even notice Midna letting go of his hand. He subconsciously crossed his arms and continued to think, oblivious to everything around him.

_Whoever that man was, _Link thought, _He was no big deal. However, he could have been the weakest one of the group. No one sends the strongest minion out first, and he even said he was doing it for "his lord". But who could it be? I know for sure Ganon is still sealed but-_

"Brother!" a voice called out. Link's train of thought quickly crashed as he looked up, knowing that the Goron leader was addressing him.

"Are you okay, Brother?" the huge Goron asked.

Link nodded, "I'm fine. Just thinking is all," he added the last part as he realized he needed to explain himself.

"Does it have anything to do with the cuts and bruises on you?" Zelda asked.

_Straight to the point already, _Link grumbled to himself in his head.

"Yes," Link answered.

"...And?" Zelda asked after Link refused to speak.

"I'll inform you on what I have deducted after I finish my analysis. Of course I need more information and cannot give you the full status report yet, Your Highness," Link said, imitating an aristocrat at a meeting who only wanted to please his queen.

Zelda's face reddened at Link's response, and a few people tried to suppress their chuckles.

"Now if you excuse me," Link said and stood. He then quickly exited the huge meeting room as the guards closed the giant double doors behind him. Once firmly closed, Link breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm definitely not cut out for politics, not with this on my mind," with that Link continued his previous thoughts and walked out of the castle, oblivious to everything. Including the figure clad in a black cloak that was approaching him.


	12. The Friendly Foe? Meet Zouo

Edit

DrinkMePlease: Chap 11 was longer then 10 tho...

labeled5150: I have enough for now, the story pretty much revolves around them

* * *

><p>Heading thorught the woods, Ronin brushed another branch away. In effect, Mamoru had another branch hit his face. Ronin and the two siblings were headed to the nearest village. It was half a days travel by road, but Ronin wanted to make the journey as safe as possible for his two companions. So he choose to take the long path through the forest, which will cost them a day.<p>

Suzuki was behind Mamoru, who refused to give her anything to carry. He had two bags slung over his back. Thus the group of three started their walk toward the village.

"How much longer?" Mamoru asked.

"For the last Goddess damn time," Ronin growled, "I don't KNOW!"

Ronin was getting more pissed off by the minute. Because every minute, and Ronin knew it was every minute because he had been counting, Mamoru asks the same question. And he gives the same answer.

"I'm starting to see why I never traveled with anyone again," Ronin growled.

"Sorry for troubling you," Suzuki said in a small voice, but Ronin ignored her. They continued their walk through the woods in relative peace besides the little exchange between Ronin and Mamoru.

Then a man in a black cloak stepped out from behind a tree directly in their path. Eyes narrowing instantly Ronin drew his sword.

This guy, he thought, is definitely bad news

"Can I help you?" Ronin asked. He was ready to jump into action at any given moment, but there was always a small chance of conversation.

If not, it'll usualy end the same

Mamoru has already noticed Ronin draw his sword, so he stepped right in front of Suzuki to protect her. Suzuki hid behind her brothers back, obeying his wish for her safety.

"Yes," the deep voice answered, "You could die for me."

There was a moment of silence, but it was broken, unexpectedly, by the deep voiced man.

"That would be my response," the man said, "But I haven't come for you today."

"Oh?" Ronin asked, "That's a relief."

"Let's stop wasting time," the man replied, "I could have used that time to make some money. The reason I came to you is to warn you."

"Warn me?" Ronin asked.

"Yes," the man replied, "You see, your little friend is in trouble. The hero who is named Link."

At the mention of Link's name, Ronin tensed up again.

"My...'comrade' should be making contact with him about now. He was already attacked by another person I'm associated with, but Link emerged fine. Can't say the same about that useless piece of garbage."

"And what is your friend going to do?" Ronin asked, edge in his voice. Gripping his sword tighter, he glared at this strange man.

At the same time as this exchange was happening, the cloaked figure was getting closer to Link. Link, engrossed in his thoughts, didn't notice until the man spoke up.

"Link, I presume?" the voice asked.

"Huh?" he said and looked up. Seeing the familiar black cloak, he jumped back.

"Relax," the man reassured, "I'm just here to talk."

Link relaxed a bit, but stayed on guard.

He's in a whole different league than that fat one, he thought. He could sense a dangerous aura around him.

"My name is Zouo, and that fat piece of shit you killed belonged in my group."

"So you came for revenge?" Link asked, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Zouo raised his hands so Link could see he wasn't armed.

"Not at all, if anything it is to thank you," Zouo said, "and warn."

"Huh?" Link questioned.

Zouo threw back his hood to show the face of a young man. His short brown hair and green eyes gave off a kind appearance, but Link knew that was a trick. Those innocent eyes could become those of a cold blooded killer in an instant.

"I want to thank you for killing that worthless maggot. He was utterly useless and annoying. As a thank you, I will warn you. But I will ask you to put that away," Zouo said, nodding toward Links sword. Surprised, Link looked to see that he had his sword in hand. He had subconcously draw his blade, he realized.

Link sheathed the Master Sword silently.

"If anything seems urgent I will come find you, or my...'friend' will. His name is Donyoku and he should be telling the same thing to your friend Ronin," Zouo started to explain.

"Why would you do this?" Link asked, even more suspicious now.

"We have our reasons. We won't give everything away to you, but we will give you useful information. If you ever do meet someone in our group that is not me or Donyoku then don't mention our names. Even if you think they are dead. Understood?" Zouo asked.

"Don't boss me around," Link told him.

"Of course, my mistake. I just came to make this announcement. If you could, keep it a secret," Zouo said.

After a few seconds, Link nodded.

"Alright, so we have a deal. I'll be seeing you, Link," Zouo said. With that he threw his hood back on and turned around. With that the mysterious Zouo walked away, leaving Link alone at the castle gates.

Who is this guy, Link thought, And what is his goal?

Donyoku finished explaining the same thing Zouo told Link to Ronin.

"Now I must leave," Donyoku said, "But before I do I will give you my first warning."

"What is it?" Ronin asked. He had long ago sheathed his sword, but had kept Mamoru and Suzuki behind him and out of earshot.

"There is a member of you group waiting for you. Unlike me, this one will try to kill you," With that Donyoku turned around and left, never revealing his face to Ronin.

"Can we trust him?" Mamoru asked. He had watched the exchange silently but with worry. Unable to hear anything would cause that reaction while the warrior on your side talks with the enemy.

But Ronin remained silent. He wondered why they would tell him and Link this. It was clearly much more than Link killing their comrade, because if it was they wouldn't have bothered with him. And if they wanted it secret, why did that Donyoku fellow let Mamoru and Suzuki see him?

"I don't like this," Ronin muttered to himself as he glanced up at the sky, "It feels like Hyrule is in very deep trouble."

"What was that?" Mamoru asked him.

Ronin glanced at the siblings and started walking again.

"Nothing," Ronin replied, "Nothing at all."

I hope

The meeting was over and Midna stretched her arms. She was tired of doing these meetings. She had to do them, but that doesn't mean she has to like them. Being a Princess was difficult, but for Midna it was almost impossible.

She decided to transform into her imp form. Once she did a smile placed her face. The memories of her and Link traveling around Hyrule came back to her.

Feeling rejuvenated and chipper, she floated down to the castle gates to find Link.

"Do you remember this form, Link?" she asked as she floated next to him. She placed her arms behind her back and looked at him with a kind and happy smile. A smile that faded when she saw Links serious face.

"Whats wrong?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Huh?" Link said. He seemed to only notice her just then.

"It's...nothing, just deep in thought," Link replied to her earlier question.

"Hmm?" she said while floating around Link, who was now feeling uneasy.

"Alright," she finally said, "I believe you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Link smiled.

"That brings back memories," he said cheerfully.

He gestured at Midnas imp form. The memories of the two of them came back to him when he saw her form. Memories that were stolen from him.

He chased those thoughts into a corner of his mind.

"That reminds me," Link said while reaching into his pocket, "I found this."

He took out a small sack and pulled the string. As the cloth fell open, the dark jewel that Zant had once imbedded into Link was revealed.

"I found this while going through my stuff, you should keep it since if I touch it I turn into a wolf." Link told Midna.

Midna took the jewel without hesitation.

"Now," she said, "Since all the work is done, let's go have some fun."

Link smiled and Midna hooked her hand through Links. The couple left the castle in a cheerful mood.

But the dark thoughts never left Links head. Instead he struggled to be possitive. Make Midna happy, and not get into any trouble. He was lucky she forgot about his injuries, because he sensed an angry Midna was worse than Zouo.


	13. Relentless Rain, Relentless Pain

Edit: Made it longer. Details and stuff

Here's a shorter one, but it will thicken the plot. Remember, reviews don't cost a single Rupee

Giga13: Thanks

draco122: Thanks

Foolish Little Brother: Which OC do you mean? I have A LOT of OC's like Ronin, Zouo, Suzuki, ect.

* * *

><p>Ganon was sitting on his "throne." The shadows in the room fell and covered almost his entire body, leaving only part of his face visible. He was sitting with his usual smug expression, his face resting on his arm.<p>

Then another person entered the room.

"What is it?" Ganon asked, irritation in his voice. He was busy plotting and didn't appreciate the fact that someone dared to interrupt him.

"Lord Ganon," a female voice replied, "The forces that attacked Ronin have been found dead."

Ganon spit on the ground, "Not surprised."

"Do you want one of us to go after him?" the voice suggested.

"No, leave him be for now," Ganon replied.

"As you wish," the voice said.

Silence followed after those words, as the owner of the voice left Ganon.

A small rat disappeared from the room at the exact same time as the female voice left. It ran, crawling and squiring through many complex and small passages only a mouse or rat could travel through.

Reaching the exit, the rat jumped off a small height onto the grass. The creature then ran off to a figure concealed in the shadow of a tree.

It crawled up the mans leg and stopped on his shoulder, squeaking something in his ear.

"I see," Donyoku said to himself.

The rat scurried off his shoulder and ran among the grass, only to be snatched up by a hawk.

Donyoku walked away, indifferent to what just happened to the little messenger.

"Everything has a price," he said.

* * *

><p>The sky was filled with dark clouds, seeming to reflect Link's mood. Link was sitting at a cafe in Castle Town, a cup of coffee sitting untouched in front of him. The table had an umbrella opened, for shade and protection of the coming rain. He was worried about what Zouo said to him. He was sitting quietly until an old man sat down next to him.<em><br>_

"Excuse me," the old man said, "But are you Link?"

"Yes," Link replied.

A few drops fell from the sky.

"I have a request for you," the man said, "Have you heard about the Mirror of Two Souls?"

"No, I can't say I have," Link replied honestly.

"It also goes by the Mirror of Light and Dark, or something like that," the old man said with a smile.

"And what is this request?" Link asked.

The drops increased, turning into a small trickle.

"I want you to take me to that mirror, if you could," the old man said.

"Of course," Link replied.

_A little trip couldn't hurt,_ Link thought.

The rain started to pour.

What he didn't notice was that the old man's smile grew wider.

A smile that send shivers down the spine of a waiter as he passed by and heard the conversation.

* * *

><p>Ronin and his companions were walking through the forest. Ronin concluded that they should reach the village in half a day.<p>

The three silently trekked through the woods, the only sound audible were the birds and snapping branches, along with the steady fall of rain as it bounced off the leaves.

"Let's stop for a rest," Ronin declared.

Mamoru sat down almost instantly at those words, happy for a rest. Suzuki sat down more casually than her brother. The two sat under a tree for protection against the rain. Ronin, much like Link, was indifferent to the forces of nature unless it was dangerous.

"Once we reach the village we go our separate ways," Ronin told them once more, "I can't be held responsible for two brats who can get themselves and me killed in a hundred different ways."

"Don't worry," Mamoru said, "We can take care of ou-"

Mamoru never finished that sentence. With a shocked and amused expression, Mamoru saw the world start to tilt and turn red. The final thought the boy had before his death were:

_I wonder what Suzuki would think of this?_

Suzuki covered her mouth with her hand, an expression of fear on the face as her eyes opened wide. Ronin jumped to his feet and drew his sword as sadistic laughter filled the forest.

"HAHAHA," the sound echoed, "LOOK AT HIS FACE! HAHAHA!"

"Show yourself!" Ronin shouted with anger.

"Don't worry, your NEXT!" the voice said. A moment latter a figure jumped out of a tree and landed a few feet away from Ronin.

The man tossed a black cloak aside to reveal himself. The man had short brown hair that was spiked at the ends. He wore a luxurious style, his clothing all from famous brands. It was something a rich aristocrat would wear. A pitch black coat, a white silk shirt, pants that were tailored and shoes that shone. Ronin also noticed some chain mail. The man had a wicked grin on his face, his black eyes evil.

"Hehehe," he chuckled and bowed, "Call me Tsurai. Your nightmare."

"You bastard," Ronin growled, "What did you kill him for?"

"Why?" Tsurai asked with a puzzled expression. He then answered as though it was obvious.

"It was fun, that's why."

Suzuki was already crying, kneeling next to her brother.

Tsurai took out a weapon, a scythe.

"Let me see you bleed, okay?" He asked. Then, laughing sadistically, charged at Ronin.

Ronin took a defensive stance, ready to fend off the man. But Tsurai jumped over him.

Too late, Ronin realized what Tsurai had planned.

"NO!" he shouted and twisted his body, turning to look at Tsurai.

Tsurai landed next to Suzuki who looked up at him with fear and terror in her eyes.

"Hiya," Tsurai said with a smile.

The next moment he swung his arm and the top half of Suzuki's body fell, blood flying everywhere.

Tsurai glanced down at his clothes.

"Tch, it's always a pain to clean up after the fun."

Ronin, enraged, charged at Tsurai. With ease the other man jumped over Ronin again.

"Oops, can't have that happen," Tsurai said.

"Fight me now!" Ronin shouted.

"Unfortunately I'm not allowed to fight you or Mr. Green. However, my boss never said anything about bystanders. I'm sure we'll see each other again. See ya!"

With those word, Tsurai jumped into a tree and vanished. Silence filled the forest and Ronin sheathed his sword and walked over to the two siblings.

Kneeling down, he closed both their eyes and started digging into the ground...

* * *

><p>A few hours latter Ronin finished praying. The two graves were made side by side under the same tree they died under. The rain was relentless and drops fell on soil that stuck out from the ground.<p>

"How ironic," Ronin said in a sad voice, "They lived and died in the forest together."

Clenching his fists, he made a vow on the two graves.

"I swear Tsurai, **I** will be the one to make **YOU** bleed!"

The sound echoed across the forest, startling many birds. They flew with a rustle of leaves, but couldn't fly far because of the storm.

With those words said Ronin left without looking back.

A few minutes latter another man appeared.

"Everything has a price," Donyoku said, "Now the question is, was this the price Ronin paid, or will the price be paid by Tsurai?"

The cloaked man stood over the two graves and clapped his hands twice. Donyoku said his own prayers to the two people he meet only moments before, and left silently.

Like Ronin, he didn't look back.


	14. Seeing Double? Link Sees Five

The reason Link has two wallets is because why would he throw his old wallets away? That's just stupid if you think about it.

* * *

><p>Link was riding on Epona up a mountain trail. The old man he had met earlier was sitting behind him as the two made their journey. The rain let up by the time they left Castle Town and completely stopped after they continued to travel. The dark clouds could be seen behind them.<p>

The man told Link that the Mirror was located in an ancient shrine at the top of this mountain, and was long forgotten by those that neglected Gods other then the Three Goddesses.

"I became very interested in the Mirror ever since I was a young lad full of ambition and dreams," the old man told Link, "I began researching myths and the like. My only regret is that I never got to see the Mirror after learning so much about it. If possible I want to see it before my life ends..."

"Don't worry," Link said with a reassuring smile, "I'll get you there safely."

The old man laughed at this.

"I'm sure you will, sonny!"

Link didn't even think twice about what the old man said.

* * *

><p>At the same time, in a dark corner in Hyrule...<p>

"Where has Lord Ganon gone?" a female voice asked.

"You have one guess," Donyoku said, "because I don't have time to waste here."

With that the room fell silent. Then footsteps could be heard, with a door closing.

"So the plan is already in motion, huh?" Zouo muttered to himself from a corner of the room. Then he got up and walked out of the room too.

_Then our plan should start too,_ Zouo thought.

* * *

><p>"This should be the place," the old man said.<p>

Link stopped Epona near the entrance of the shrine. Because the shrine was neglected for so long the entrance was mostly in ruins and could barely be noticed. The once huge doors were rusted and broken, the columns that once stood tall were scattered and shattered on the ground with just a few standing.

"The Mirror should be inside."

Link nodded to the old man and helped him down. He then started to climb over the rubble towards the doors. He noticed a slight opening between them as if someone had been here recently.

_It should be wide enough for us to fit,_ he decided.

Helping the old man when necessary, the two made their way into the shrine.

The inside was humongous. Columns, much like the ones outside, filled the room. Row upon row of wooden benches were lined up for those that would attend the shrine. A huge chandelier was lying destroyed on the floor, the chain that held it had rusted long ago. In the center of the room was a wide table with two objects behind it.

One was a huge painting adorning the wall. It pictured a side view of what Link assumed to be the Mirror. On one side stood a man bathed in light. On the other, a man that looked the same as the other shrouded in darkness.

The Mirror stood behind the table and in front of the painting.

The Mirror was huge. Link thought it could give a full reflection of a Goron or something bigger with ease. He still found the painting strange, but the Mirror seemed to draw his attention. The sides were decorated in a strange manner. The top and half of the sides surrounding the Mirror itself were white, while the bottom and the rest were dark. And even thought there was a table in front of the Mirror, Link saw no reflection of it or from him and the old man.

Link also noticed something strange about the Mirror. It was clean. There was neither a speck of dust nor a smudge of grime on the Mirror, even though the shrine and Mirror were abandoned and forgotten for years if not decades.

"What's so special about this Mirror?" Link asked.

"The Mirror is said to harbor the power to connect two worlds. If you look into it, you will see a mirror image of you. The 'reflection' is you in a different world. By looking at that 'reflection' you can learn your weaknesses and become stronger, or learn what your missing in life and become happy. That is why so many people worshiped this Mirror, and why it's called the Mirror of Two Souls," the old man explained.

"Why would you want to see something like that?" Link asked him, confused.

"It is not me who will look through the Mirror," the old man said, his voice changing, "it is you, Link."

Link swung around, recognizing the voice, too late. The old man tackled him with strength that seemed impossible. Link hit the ground with a thud as the old man grabbed his neck. Link struggled under the grip as the man started to change into a sinister shape.

"Ganon," Link managed to croak. The hands tightened around his neck.

"Took you long enough," Ganondorf said with a wicked smile. He lifter Link up by the neck and started to approach the Mirror. Link noticed he carried him in front of the Mirror, while Ganon himself stayed outside its range.

"It is true, what I said, about the Mirror. But there is a catch. It is said that by looking in the Mirror of Two Souls you will unleash the opposite you. So a man with the purest of hearts will release a demon with the darkest of souls. Hence the other name. The Mirror of Light and Darkness."

Ganon laughed as Link tried to pry his hand of him

However, once they were almost at the Mirror, Link smiled.

"What do you find so amusing?" Ganon asked. His smile had faded and he felt something gnawing at him. His instincts were warning him.

Link opened his mouth, but no words came out. Ganondorf loosened his grip and Link gasped for air. The uneasiness Ganon felt grew stronger.

Then Link spoke.

"Then a demon with a dark soul will release a man with a pure heart."

With Ganon's grip loosened, Link grabbed his sword and drew it. He slashed at Ganon but he quickly let go by the time Link drew the Master Sword.

But Link quickly sheathed his blade and took out his claw shot. He aimed and shot at the chain of the chandelier. He quickly launched himself up just as Ganon lunged at him again. Link made the claw let go just as quickly as he shot and fell on top of Ganondorf and the two wrestled to gain the upper hand.

The two struggled under each other as they fought. Ganon smashed his head into Link's, causing Link's vision to go blurry. Ganon then pushed Link off of him and shoved him in front of the Mirror.

"BAH!" he cried as Link stayed hunched over. He grabbed Link's shoulders and forced Link to stand straight. The Mirror started to shine as Link stood in front of it. Still dizzy, Link kicked Ganon in the shin.

The action caused Ganon to let go off Link. Taking the chance he turned and punched Ganon in the jaw. The uppercut had Ganon standing straight, but Link had one more thing to do. Quickly turning behind Ganon he smacked Ganon's head with his elbow.

Too late, Ganondorf realized what Link did. With this Ganon was looking directly at the Mirror, his whole body reflected.

"NO!" he shouted as the Mirror grew even brighter. Suddenly a bright light encased the whole shrine as the Mirror exploded.

Glass shards flew. Link and Ganon were both blown away by the explosion. Link covered his face and curled himself into a ball to prevent glass from injuring him severely. Luckily he didn't receive anything mortal, he and Ganon only suffered small cuts from the glass.

After the light disappeared Link groggily sat up. He saw that Ganon was nowhere to be seen, but what did catch his eye surprised him.

On the altar stood six figures. One was, what Link assumed, Ganon. This Ganon, however, was fidgety and even seemed scared. His eyes darted back and forth across the room.

Four of the figures Link recognized. One was the hot-headed Blue Link, or just Blue. Another one was Purple Link, or Vio, the lonely version of Link. The last one was Red, Red Link, the one with an optimistic view. They were Links different personalities that he remembered from his adventures. They looked just like Link, and were the same size as he is now instead of being in kid form, with only the color of their clothing different.

The last figure sent chills down Links spine. It was Link in all black clothing. This Link had red eyes and very dark brown skin that almost seems black or burned. His hair is pale white. The boots remained fairly similar to his own. This Links Hylian Shield was black. The Triforce remained unchanged, but the surrounding part was pure white and the bird is now purple. Link also noticed, with fear and surprise, that this Link carried the Master Sword.

"So," the Dark Link spoke, "Care to explain why I'm here before I kill you all?"


	15. Looks Can Be Deceiving

The room remained silent. Shadow Link looked around and took notice of all the people.

"Ha!" he suddenly cried out, "Even those three are here! And look! A Good Ganon!"

Dark Link couldn't help but laugh. The sound echoed throughout the temple.

"Why are you here?" Link asked him.

Stopping his laughter, Dark Link looked at Green Link.

"Because you looked into the Mirror. Thank you, for doing so. This is the first time I'm free!  
>I don't have to listen to any orders!"<p>

"I don't have to divide my power, or protect a stupid passage. I don't have to do anything I don't please!"

"Funny, the last I recall I saw you in a vision." Link said as he remembered the vision a light spirit showed him.

Dark Link waved his hand in a gesture that said he didn't care.

"What you dream of is none of my concern. I feel happy! So, tell you what, I won't kill you.  
>Shouldn't you rejoice!"<p>

Dark Link then sheathed his copy of the Master Sword. He then noticed Blue Link tense up.

"I told you I'm letting you go with your lives," he growled at Blue, "But you chose to ignore my offer?"

"Not much of an offer if you'll go around killing people," Blue shot back.

"Who says I'll kill people?" Shadow Link asked with an amused expression.

"But your-"

"Dark? A shadow? The 'evil' version? Pah! I was controlled! Sure, I'm a shadow version of Link, but I'm still apart of him. Why else do you think I have the Master Sword, or a copy of it?"

"Not all shadows are bad," Red Link said.

"Exactly," Dark Link agreed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to live a life."

"So your leaving?" Purple Link asked.

Dark Link only nodded. But he stopped once the original Link stood up.

"I won't stop you, because I believe you. But,"

"But what?" Shadow Link asked.

"Don't you lay a finger on Midna," Link told him.

"But he's you," Vio countered.

"Then that means I'll kill five of me if anyone does touch her," Link growled at them.

"So what makes you able to touch her, then?" Blue asked him.

"I'm the original," Link said, "Plus, if she saw these different Links hitting on her how do you think she'll react?"

"Good point," Vio said.

"So I need to do a few things. Before you leave," Link pointed at Dark Link, "Come with us," he gestured at the other Links, "and we'll see Midna and explain things."

"W-what about m-me?" Ganons good side spoke for the first time.

"We'll see you off to Zelda," he told him.

"Is that wise?" Shadow Link asked.

"He's the good Ganon, he deserves a chance!" Red said.

"Right," Link said, "Let's go."

"And how will we get to the Castle?" Vio asked.

"Simple, I ride Epona. You all walk," Green Link said.

"And why is that?" Blue asked.

"Because Epona is the original," Dark Link said, "I doubt she'll let anyone else on her."

* * *

><p>Midna was in her imp form. She despised this form, but she changed her mind on one of her dates with Link.<p>

"Your imp form has a lot of memories," he told her, "Plus, it's cute."

He added the last part with a blush and handed her something. Midna saw that it was the Fused Shadow she wore.

"I went and got it after you left," Link said with a blush as he rubbed the back of his head, "You know, before I lost my memory. I remembered it not long ago and fixed it. I thought you might want it back, it suits you."

Now Midna floated down Hyrule Field to the Castle gates. A falcon had flew to her with a note from Link asking to meet him there. Once she reached the gates she saw Link on Epona.

"Link!" she called and waved. She saw him look up and she floated up to him.

"Midna!" he said with surprise and a smile, "Your in your imp form!"

"Yup," she said, "It's because you talked me into it."

"Like I thought, it's cute. Plus the helmet suits you this way too," Link said with a kind smile.

Midna blushed at this. And floated a bit closer to Link.

Then the mood was interrupted.

"Ah! I'm sick of standing here while you act like that!" Blue Link said and stepped out.

"You just can't keep a cool head, can you?" Dark Link said as he followed.

"Look on the bright side," Red said as he walked behind, "He didn't fight anyone yet."

"True," Shadow Link agreed, "I thought he would have beaten up Violet by now."

"Why me?" Purple Link asked as he walked behind the rest, holding a rose.

"Because you look the weakest," Red said cheerfully.

"W-what is this?" Midna asked with shock.

"Damn it guys," Link said to his split selves, "I told you to wait!"

"L-Link?" Midna asked, getting pale.

"Midna, I can explain," Link said, turning back to face her. He tried to calm her down before things got out of hand.

"Basically were Links different...attributes? That were given physical form," Dark Link explained, "I'm Dark Link, that's Red Link, that's Blue, and that's Purple."

"Call me Red!" Red Link said happily.

"Blue," Blue Link said.

"You can call me Vio," Purple Link said as he handed Midna the rose.

"What about Dark Link?" Blue asked, "Dark?"

"I thought it was Shadow Link, or just Shadow," Red said.

"Does it matter?" Dark Link asked.

With each passing second Midna became paler until she fainted. She closed her eyes and fell, but luckily Green Link caught her. Since she was in imp form, he could easily carry her in his arms.

"Nice save, Green!" Red said.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass..." Green Link said with a sight.

* * *

><p>All the Links went to Telmas inn. Link, the original, took Midna to her room while the others sneaked in through the window. Once Midna woke up, Green Link calmed her down and explained what happened. He even told her about Zouo.<p>

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" Midna asked, getting angry.

"I didn't want to worry you," Link said apologetically.

"This is cute~" Red said as he held up the tiny Wolf Link doll.

"That's mine!" Midna said and snatched it away from Red Link with a furious blush.

"I never did understand how you came back without the Mirror of Twilight," Dark Link said from a corner of the room.

"Does it matter? We, or Link, got to see her again," Violet said.

"I'm still curious," Shadow Link said with a shrug.

"I teleported," Midna explained, "It takes a lot of energy to do it tho, and I only do it for meetings with Zelda. I usually only stay for a few months," She was hugging the Wolf Link doll and blushing fiercely.

"We always thought that fang was cute," Red Link said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Wha-!" Midna said with surprise.

"Red!" Dark hissed.

"You idiot!" Blue Link said an hit him on the head.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Green Link growled at him.

"Ow~" Red said as he rubbed the spot where Blue hit him.

While the exchange was happening, Midna was hiding her mouth using the doll. She was smiling behind it and blushing fiercely. She was pleased and also relieved that Link liked her fang.

"So how do we fix this?" Midna asked.

"We don't know," Vio said, "We were going to Zeldas to ask."

"Among other things," Blue muttered.

"What 'other things'?" Midna asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Actually..." Link said

* * *

><p>Upon explaining to her about Ganon, who was waiting near Castle Town, Midna teleported them to the entrance of Castle Town. As Vio and Red left to get Ganon, Link pulled Dark Link to the side.<p>

"What is it?" Shadow Link asked.

"Are you really going to leave?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to see the world with my eyes. I never had the chance to do anything. Sure, I have your memories, like the rest of the Links, but I want to develop my own opinion."

"Then I have a request," Green told him.

"What is it?"

"I want you to find the rest of the Mirror of Twilight Shards," Link told him, "While your traveling you should be able to find them since some scattered farther then I anticipated. I have most of them hidden in a chest near the stand where the Mirror stood."

Dark Link remained silent, then nodded. "Right. I understand your feelings for Midna, since I'm you. I'll keep an eye out," he promised.

Link smiled at his counterpart before they both turned to walk towards the others.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Zeldas, they had to explain everything again. Zelda argued at Dark Link leaving, but was surprised when Green argued that he should. She allowed it in the end and they all started to form a plan to turn things back to normal.<p>

Just as the explanation was done, the doors opened to have two people enter.

"Is Link here?" Ronin asked as he walked in.

"What the hell?" Zouo said as he noticed the many Links and Ganon.

"Can someone explain before I smash that Ganon?" Ronin asked and Ganon jumped and hid behind a pillar.

With a sight he looked at Zelda.

"Your turn," he told her.


	16. Rain, Tears, and Voices

I'm editing the past 15 chapters and adding titles. I sorta know why, but I'm in a very LinkxMidna mood.

Ronin: So when do I get a girl?

Don't push it.

If you want something to listen to, I recommend Midna's Lament (Midna's Desperate Hour) while going on Rainy(Day).c0m. Or you can listen to Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch. Rain by Breaking Benjamin should also work. I think the second one works well for the Dark Link scene (when he's alone).

Paragon: I do make many mistakes. I blame the fact that I'm from Europe. I'm going around and editing my past chapters to try and find mistakes and add details previously forgotten. Some times I fix it. Others...not so much

* * *

><p>Green Link had slipped away with Dark Link while Zelda was explaining the story she heard from them. Blue, Red, and Purple Link also contributed by adding little details.<p>

"Alright, this is the spot," the original Link said as he took out his map. He pointed to a small circle with an M in the middle.

"I know you can't tell much, but it's not far from the slab," Link explained, "The chest is hidden by some rubble."

Dark Link nodded and took the map from Link.

"I'll do what I can," he promised, "I know what it's like to be in love after all."

"Because your me?" Link asked.

"That," Shadow Link agreed, "And the fact that I come from a parallel world where everything is slightly different. You aren't the only one that has a crush on Midna."

With that the two Links clasped hands and shook, a knowing smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>Link saw his other self off then slipped back into the room just as Zelda finished the story.<p>

"I see," Ronin said.

"Where's the other Link?" Zouo asked.

"Here!" Red answered merrily.

"I mean the other one," Zouo said with a smile and chuckle.

"Here," Blue called out.

"No, I mean-" Zouo said with his smile dropping. He was starting to get agitated.

"Me?" Vio asked.

"I think he means me," Link joined in, hiding a grin.

"Gah! Forget it!" Zouo yelled at them.

Link sighed with relief. _I managed to buy him some time, _Link thought to himself. He glanced out the window to see a speck of black passing out of sight.

"I'll go learn what I can about that Mirror thing," Ronin told everyone, "What I can tell is that only one Link should have come out."

"Well it's not like its the first time this has happened," Blue muttered.

"What I'll tell you is that there is something going on," Ronin said, "Zouo will tell you more."

With that Ronin turned on his heel and left, heading for the Royal Library.

"I work undercover for a secret group," Zouo started to explain, "I will keep the name secret. We heard that Ganon has risen again and started gathering followers for a scheme. Our organization sent two people, me and someone Link and Ronin already know the name of, to infiltrate and learn of their plans."

"So far we learned that Ganon had planned to release an Evil Link, however that didn't seem to work from what I could tell," he glanced at Link for a second and continued to talk.

"I don't know much of the plans Ganondorf came up with, nor can I tell you the members of his organization. They are to be kept secret as to not arouse suspicion. Link has already taken care of one member that I sense suspected us the most."

Link recalled that creature he fought. A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled the inhuman sounds and images he witnessed.

"Ronin has meet two people, besides me. The second member of my group, he'll introduce himself in the future, and another man Ronin himself wants to kill."

"I'll get any information I can to you, but I must ask that you keep this secret. I must also ask to keep the Good Ganon safe. He might know something or be valuable in the future."

With those words Zouo turned around and left, throwing the cowl of his cloak over his head.

"Anyone need that repeated?" Link asked.

Red raised his hand.

"I didn't quite catch all that."

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the meeting with Zelda. Now, darkness has fallen over Hyrule as day gave in to night.<p>

A lone figure that seemed to blend in with the darkness stood next to a great stone slab that seemed to resemble a tree. In front of the tree was a seedling, snoozing away.

The forest remained silent, seemingly holding it's breath. No one stirred in their tree houses. Placing his gloved hand on the dead Deku Tree, Dark Link spoke softly.

"So you died here, huh?"

As expected, no response was heard from the dead tree. Taking his hand off, Dark Link walked away in silence. He looked around before entering a large and hollow log that led to the Lost Woods from the Kokiri Forest.

There was no music playing, but Shadow Link more or less knew where to go. Entering a small grove he saw Skull Kid sleeping on a dead tree.

"But your alive."

He said this with what seemed as relief. In the darkness, with no one moving or stirring, tears fell from Dark Link's eyes as they ran down his cheeks.

And whichever creatures were awake seemed to hold their breath. Because they sensed a great pain and sadness being lifted as the man cried. But they also sensed what burden he carried, and a new pain being dropped on him.

"We've been through so much...when will this end?"

The tears continued to fall as Dark Link spoke softly to himself.

"Haven't we been through enough?"

Placing a hand on his face, Dark Link continued to softly weep.

"If Skull Kid is alive, and the Great Deku Tree is dead, I want to know who else is alive."

"But...I'm also afraid."

Seemingly composing himself, Shadow Link wiped away his tears. Then he turned away from the sleeping form of Skull Kid and left the Lost Woods and the Kokiri Forest.

He left to search for the friends he lost.

* * *

><p>On the third day rain was falling again. The dark clouds hung over Hyrule like a blanket, refusing to allow the sun to shine. Link was sitting on the outskirts of the Sacred Grove.<p>

Link was feeling depressed. Midna told him it was almost time for her to leave, she had two days left before she had to return to the Twilight Realm.

Behind Link stood the pedestal that had housed the Master Sword. Rain poured from the spot where the sun shone on the pedestal. The trees more or less kept Link dry, but he didn't care at the moment.

There were plenty of other things flying around his head, but now he had other problems. It seemed like he never got a break.

"Unfortunately, your breaks won't come so easily," a voice said.

Link jumped up. His eyes quickly darted back and forth to see who spoke.

"Look, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already."

An image flashed through Link's head. The grass stained red, his lifeless body lying in the rain.

The scariest thing was that it felt real.

"I only want you to know one thing," the voice spoke, "Watch out for the darkness. What lurks between night and day is deadly."

With that silence returned to the forest, except for the rain as it hit the trees.

"When will I get a break?" Link said to himself.

But he knew something bigger was coming. Something terrible.

* * *

><p>On the fifth day, the rain didn't stop. It continued to rain the day before, but Link and Midna didn't seem to care. They spent the previous day on a date. They laughed and smiled like they usually do, but there was a sadness behind it.<p>

Now Link and Midna sat on top of Hyrule Castle. The two had walked all the way up the stairs where Link and Ganon had fought. But the two didn't care. They sat down at the stairs and let the rain fall on them, while enjoying the view.

At the moment Midna was in her "true" form. She was taller then Link in this form and would usually tease him about it, but she didn't have the heart.

"It's beautiful," Link said to break the silence.

The sun was currently setting, so it was low enough that you could see it past the clouds. The darkness of the clouds and the rain helped make the scene that much more mesmerizing.

"It really is," Midna agreed.

The two sat there for a few more moments in silence.

"I'd love to stay, but-"

"I know. It's fine, I mean, it's not like this is the last time we'll see each other," Link said with a forced smile.

"Yes, you're right," Midna said with her own smile.

"It's about time," she said sadly.

Link only nodded. Both stood up and looked at each other.

Midna waved her hand and a portal opened. Link could see the familiar sight of the Twilight Realm when he looked at the portal.

"I'll try to come back soon," Midna promised.

"Or maybe I'll come to you," Link told her.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, it was a joke," Link told her with a smile.

The two stood together, gazing into each others eyes for a few seconds longer. Then Midna spoke.

"Link I-"

Then it happened. A hand reached out from the portal and grabbed hold of Midna. With a look of surprise Midna was quickly pulled into the portal.

"LINK!" she cried out, fear visible on her face.

"MIDNA!" Link shouted. Link threw his hand forward and tried to catch Midna's extended hand.

Their fingers brushed together, then she was pulled into the gateway between the two worlds.

The portal shut.

Link stood there for a moment. Falling to his knees, he slammed his fist into the ground multiple times.

"Damn it...damn it!" he continued to shout.

He was oblivious to the pain. Once he looked up he was surprised that his hand was bleeding. His clenched fist shook.

"Damn it..." he said again. Lowering his head he hit the top of the castle one more time.

Then he let the tears fall. They blended together with the rain, as if the heavens were crying with him.

Then an echo rand through his head.

_"I only want you to know one thing," the voice spoke, "Watch out for the darkness. What lurks between night and day is deadly."_

Link looked up at the sky and let the rain hit his face directly.

"If you have anything to say, say it now!" Link yelled at the sky.

"Tell me how to get her back!"

Silence only followed. Link lowered his head back back down. His forehead touched the cold stone. His clenched fists shook. One from pain, both from frustration.

"...Please..." he whispered.

"This won't be easy you know," the same voice he heard in the Sacred Grove spoke.

Link didn't look up. He continued to stay on his knees, his forehead on the ground, his fists clenched, the tears still falling.

"I'll do anything," he promised.

"Very well," the voice said.

"You'll need to gather the pieced of the Mirror of Twilight. I'll give you a map with the locations marked."

A rolled up map fell directly in front of Link, who snatched it to protect it from the rain.

"Also, tell the other Links too. Once your all together, I'll tell you where to go."

Silence continued for a few minutes and Link got up. He placed the map in his tunic to keep it safe and wiped away his tears.

"Thank you."

With that said to his mysterious ally, Link began running down the steps in search of the other Links.


	17. Search for the Shards!

I'm frustrated because I ended up stopping myself from writing this for so long...thinking about new plots is not a good enough excuse...I will seclude myself in the mountains and train my body, mind, and spirit! I should bring my laptop and get an Internet connection there first...

* * *

><p>Link had gathered everyone together in a room with a round table. It seemed to have been used for storage, as boxes were stacked one on top the other. None of the Links said a word when they saw a soaking wet Green run toward each of them and begged them for help.<p>

"So what happened?" Blue asked. His usual hotheadedness was gone as he sensed something was wrong. Even Red, who almost always had a smile on his face, was frowning and remained silent.

"Well-" Link began with a shaky breath. He then told the story of what happened on the roof, starting from when it started raining.

"So who was this voice?" Vio asked gently after Link finished the story.

"_The voice of reason,_" came the almost comical reply.

"And who the hell are you!?" Blue asked. He was pissed, and this guy, this THING, seemed suspicious.

"_The one who's helping you,_" the voice retorted, "_Now shut the hell up and listen._"

Blue grumbled to himself, but remained silent. He understood the situation and wanted to save Midna. He sat back down and crossed his arms across his chest, a scowl on his face.

"_I'll tell you each were to go, so mark those spots on a map,_" the voice said.

"Alone?" Vio asked. Green Link had already stood up and gotten some extra maps from one of the crates. He laid those out on the table and each Link grabbed one except for Green.

"_Yes, it'll be faster that way._"

"So where do we go?" Red asked.

_"Blue, you go to Zora's Domain._"

"Got it," Blue replied and stood up, marking the spot on the map, "Anything else?"

"_Tell the Prince and he'll understand, other than that your good._"

Blue turned away and walked out of the room with the map in hand. The voice continued to give directions all the while.

"_Next, Violet. You need to go to the Forest Temple._"

"Which one?"

There was a pause. All of different temples had always seemed to change location. Then the voice continued, "_The one in Kokiri Forest first. After that you should go to the Deku Tree. Ask about the Seed of Dimension. You should know what to do after that._"

Vio nodded. He took one of the maps off the table and left quickly.

"_Red, I need you to go to the Lanayru Desert and Mining Facility._"

"What should I look for?"

"_Look for Gondo from the Scrap Shop. He should be somewhere with his robot._"

"Scrapper?" Red asked.

"_Sure, whatever. Just find him and tell him you need help finding some pieces of the Mirror of Twilight. You should get the job done somehow._"

"Gotcha!" Red said. He quickly marked the location on the map and ran out with the map in hand.

"And me?" Link asked anxiously.

"_Find the rest of the Mirror of Twilight._"

"What about-" Link began, but was cut off.

"_Dark is doing his part, but I'll fill him in. Go to Kakariko Village. You should find the places you need to go there._"

"Right!"

With that Link quickly ran out of the room. Everything remained silent. Then the owner of the voice sighed.

"This is all such a pain," he mumbled to himself. The figure was leaning against the wall of the castle. Sitting on the ledge next to the window but just out of view if anyone looked out, he had a perfect view of what was going on in the room. One knee bent, he rested one arm on it as his other foot dangled off the ledge. It was too dark to see him if anyone looked because the dark clouds above blocked the sun.

"I should hurry up and tell him..." he spoke quietly to himself. With another sigh he jumped off, but nothing touched the ground.

* * *

><p>Ronin was sitting at a table in the Royal Library. Only authorized people and Knights of Hyrule could enter the Library but Ronin wouldn't care either way. The table was a cluster of books, some yet to be read others thrown after being proven useless.<p>

"Gah!" he shouted in frustration. He tossed another book to the side, and grabbed one from the top of the huge stack.

"This only has useless information! Rumors, legends, nothing I need to know," he grumbled to himself. None of the books told of how to reverse the effects. They only spoke of what the Mirror did and what people used it for.

He flipped the page on the book and quickly began scanning it for any mention of the Mirror. He quickly flipped through the whole thing and tossed it aside again.

"I feel like an idiot," he grumbled to himself, "Not because I can't find it, but because I'm looking for some stupid cult."

He knew what he said was unreasonably, but he didn't care much at the moment. Frustration does that.

"If I can't find-" he stopped before he finished. A look of surprise passed over his face, then it quickly became serious. Pulling the book closer he began to read.

* * *

><p>Dark was gazing at the scenery. He was at the top of Death Mountain, gazing out at Hyrule. He heard rumors of a shard of a mirror somewhere on the mountain and, to his luck, found a piece. He had carefully wrapped the piece in cloth and placed it inside his tunic. It was resting carefully over his heart.<p>

Dark let out a whistle at the view. The sun was visible to Dark and he could see the dark mass of clouds hanging beneath.

"I wonder what a sunset looks like?" he wondered out loud, "A sunrise...or even just looking out with the moon in the sky."

"_It looks great_," a voice guessed.

Dark froze. He was sitting on the edge of one of the cliffs and the only thing he could do was jump. He cursed himself for being careless.

"What do you want?" He asked the voice.

"_Just to inform you_," the voice replied, "_Geez you have the same attitude as that Blue one._"

"Blue one?" he asked.

"_You know, the Link in Blue. Anyway just pay attention._"

Dark then listened to the explanation. He calmly heard of what happened to Midna and what the rest were doing.

"_You got it_?" the voice finally asked.

"Yes."

"_Then get going,_" the voice dismissed him.

Nodding Dark jumped off. A minute later the figure could see him running down the mountain trail.

"He never did look back," it spoke to itself, "I appreciate it."

Remaining silent, the owner of the voice looked out at the scenery Dark was looking at. He was leaning against a rock, hidden by some shadows.

"What does a sunset look like from here?" he asked casually to himself.

* * *

><p>Vio stood in the Lost Woods. It had been simple for him to get to the Kokiri Forest as it was so close to the castle. Listening to the loud music he walked through the logs to go deeper into the woods.<p>

"I should be close..." he muttered to himself.

A pair of eyes suddenly opened from the top of a tree. The owner of the eyes, a skull, protruded from the leaves.

"Link?" it asked.

Violet froze and turned around to see the Skull Kid in the tree.

"It IS you!" he shouted with joy. Jumping down, he landed on one foot.

"It's been a long time!" he shouted joyfully, "What brings you here? And what's up with the weird clothes?"

"I'll explain later," Violet promised, "But first I have a question."

"Question?" Skull Kid asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"Have you seen a mirror shard around here?"

"Oh! I have one!" Skull Kid said and took out a shard from the Mirror of Twilight.

"Can I have it? It's important," Violet said gently.

"Sure!" Skull Kid casually said and handed him the piece.

"Thank you," Vio said gratefully.

"There is another one in the temple, if you want that too," Skull Kid told him.

"There is?"

Violet couldn't believe his luck. Two shards in one place!

"Yea, but a scary monster guards it!" he warned Violet.

"A scary monster?" Vio asked, knowing there had to be a catch.

Skull Kid nodded.

"It looks like a woman, but it's anything but human."


	18. To Each His Own Link

Bigger words in a sense in this chapter. Thanks to my fanfiction buddy. I mean you, Emalyn :3

SC: I picture him as romantic in a way. Maybe this will release "The Beast In Heat"

madl: Planning to keep 'em coming

* * *

><p>A murky darkness surrounded Blue. Cold water stung his eyes and exposed skin. He swam frantically, trying to reach the shore.<p>

_Gah! Blasted current!_

Blue had decided to go to the Zora's Domain located in the mountains. Reason being, it was closer to Castle Town. Why there were two of Zora's Domain wasn't a question that registered into the minds of many. "There was a reason for everything," was usually the answer those who did think came up with.

Thrusting his hand out of the water he slapped it against the rough surface of the stone that served as a shore. Pulling himself out of the water he collapsed on his back and took in many ragged breaths.

Being stubborn was a trait the Hero of Time was known for, but Blue seemed to excel at it. His blue tunic was soaked trough and his hair lay plastered to his head. Blue's blue tunic was in fact a Zora's Tunic, just like Red's was a Goron Tunic. The only tunic's that had no significance was the original Link's and Violet's.

"Alright," Blue muttered to himself and stood up. He gazed up at the mountain and let out a sigh. It wasn't a sigh of frustration or boredom, nor one of fatigue.

It was a sigh of confidence.

"That's not much of a challenge," he spoke out loud. Then he began the trek up the mountain.

* * *

><p>At around the same time, Red let out a sigh as well.<p>

Red had reached Gerudo Desert. It would have taken him a few minutes to ride a horse to reach Lanayru Desert, which intersected with the Gerudo Desert. The Mining Facility would take only a bit more time.

But since he was on foot, it would take him a few hours if not days. He reached the border of the two deserts and could see that the Lanayru Desert seemed to have a different color to it than it's neighbor. Just like the water had stung Blue's eyes, Red was having the same issue. Only this liquid substance was different. Red's sweat trickling down his face and drifted into his eyes, causing them to develop an irritating burn. Wiping away the sweat was an annoying task. Red glanced up at the scorching sun by shielding his eyes with his hand. He estimated it would be twilight in a few hours.

"Why must deserts be sooooo hooooot?" Red whined, but continued to walk. The simple task of lifting his foot was an overly tedious task, all thanks to the exhaustion caused by the extreme heat and the sand that made walking difficult. He trudged through the sand toward the location marked on the map. He recalled Green Link, who shared his beliefs and heart, and how desperate he seemed. This caused Red to be filled with new determination.

He quickened his walk to a steady jog, then broke into a run soon after. Sand was kicked up behind him as he sped across the desert. The Mining Facility soon began to emerge from the horizon.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed the all familiar cry and raced to his destination.

* * *

><p>Violet entered the abandoned building. Skull Kid came along with him and was timidly hiding behind his back. He peeked around him nervously but relaxed when he saw the room empty. The torches remained lit even after Vio entered the house and shut the door.<p>

"The elevator should work then," he decided.

Walking forward he stepped in the middle of the lift as it jumped slightly. Jumping similarly, Skull Kid ran and just made it inside when the elevator traveled down.

Landing a few seconds later, Violet glanced around the room. It seemed the exact same as the last time Link was here. He could see some stairs when he glanced down one passage.

"This place gave me the creeps when I saw it from a distance," Skull Kid shuddered, "But I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next."

Violet marched on with courage. Hesitating, Skull Kid timidly followed.

* * *

><p>Dark was leaning against a wall, concealing himself in the shadows. The stranger told him to check Snow Peak, the mountain range where the Yeti and his wife lived.<p>

Of course, only Link knew about the Yeti's existence. The path to the mansion the two Yeti's used was nearly impossible to use for anyone else, unless you knew the secret of using a frozen leaf.

But Dark Link wasn't there to visit his old friends. He traveled well past the mansion, deep into the mountains. There he found an old abandoned castle. The location of the next shard.

Dark could make a guess at to why the two buildings were there. Dark came from a world where his memory remained intact, so he could recall that this place remained unexplored when he was a child. The mansion must have been a try at settlement, but it looked much too old. The structure of the mansion seemed...familiar. Almost nostalgic.

The castle, however, seemed dark and creepy. An eerie aura seemed to envelop it.

Dark made sure to be careful but encountered no one. He had explored most of the frozen building but discovered not a living, nor dead, soul.

Now he stood in front of two great doors that were frozen shut. Dark tried to give it a push, only to no avail.

"Dammit!" he yelled, and kicked the door ferociously. The ice cracked, and it eased open. Dark's eye twitched a little from irritation. It was really no big deal to get worked up over - this, Dark knew. But the fact that he couldn't figure that out in the first place is what caused his face to flush - simply anger at himself.

Muttering to himself, Dark strode into the room. Sitting squarely in the middle was the piece he was looking for.

"The shard!" he whispered.

Tentatively reaching his hand out, he picked the piece of glass up. Taking the little bundle that was over his heart out, he placed this piece next to the other three he collected.

Once he wrapped it up, the whole place shook.

"Earthquake?" he guessed.

But the tremor stopped.

And the walls began to cave in.

The roof began to collapse and fall into the room. Walls tumbled down and the giant doors were blocked by rubble. Frantically glancing around, Dark saw a window. Seeing no other option, he jumped.

Rolling to cushion the blow, he landed in the snow. When he turned around his eyes widened with shock.

The castle was gone. Nothing remained and the snow seemed untouched. Dark patted his chest and was relieved to find the bundle still there. He could feel all three pieces as they silently clinked together.

"So, the shards are up to their old tricks again. They really take after you, Mid," Dark whispered, igniting a smirk on his face. It was more of a painful smirk, instead of a playful one. Remembering Midna caused memories to surface for Dark.

_Once I get back,_ he promised himself, _I will fix what I have caused_

Quickly turning around, Dark began to walk back down the mountain.

* * *

><p>Blue reached the top of the mountain and now stood in front of the Prince of the Zora's. He had grown since the last time he saw him. He had guessed that he was now a man in the eyes of the Zora's.<p>

"Link," the prince said with a smile, "What brings you here?"

"Actually," Blue said and began to explain to the prince what was going on.

* * *

><p>Red had reached the Mining facility, just as the moon rose to the sky. He was dead tired and leaned against a rock. He kept gasping for air as his lungs and muscles burned from the stress he put on them.<p>

"Got...to find...them..." he barely managed to say, gasps and pants breaking up his sentence. Resting for one more minute, he stood up and started walking again, this time less of a task due to the desert's now chilled air, but he still staggered from his fatigue.

* * *

><p>Violet and Skull Kid now stood at the center of the room. As Vio remembered, it was a round stage that had multiple of the same paintings gazing down onto it. Last time this was the stage where he fought Phantom Ganon. Now...<p>

"I see you have arrived," a cold voice said. Vio couldn't find any trace of the owner.

"Eek!" Skull Kid yelped.

"Show yourself!" Violet demanded.

"Very well," the voice announced. Then a form materialized in front of Violet and Skull Kid.

The figure threw it's black cloak away and drew a sword. Violet could now tell that it was a she.

"Now," she declared, "we shall fight!"


	19. Striking as Fast as Lightning!

Violet drew the substitute sword he got from a metal smith before leaving Castle Town. The blade palled in comparison to the Master Sword, but it was a good blade either way. Likewise, his opponent had drawn her own weapon. It looked more like a rapier, a thin yet long sword that people used to fence.

_Strange choice,_ Violet thought. But he knew that she must be skilled with the weapon. Most people who used unusual weapons were.

The two slowly started to circle each other, eyes locked. Skull Kid had hid himself by the base of the stairs, so he was safe from danger for now.

"What is your name?" Violet asked.

"I don't see why it matters," was her response, "But my name is Rai."

"It's impolite not to know a lady's name," Vio explained.

"Aren't you just a gentlemen," was her sarcastic reply.

Without a moments hesitation she charged toward Violet. In response he went for a downward slash, swinging his sword down to cut Rai in half. Rai stopped, the tip of Violet's blade passing just inches in front of her chest. Following with a quick thrust she only managed to cause a cut on Violet's cheek, who tried to dodge.

Jumping back to avoid any further follow ups, the two began circling each other again. The blood from the cut was warm against Violet's skin but it wasn't lethal or distracting.

_Unlike if she had gotten me straight in the face,_ Violet thought.

Rai charged at him again, thrusting her weapon at Violet in a rapid and consecutive forward jab. In response Violet started moving his body swiftly from side to side. This time, Violet dodged each one of her attacks.

Rai took a step back and Violet seized his chance. Deciding to risk it he charged at Rai. Caught by surprise, she went for a slash at his neck which Violet blocked with his own sword. Th_e _rapier seemed to bounce off the much larger weapon. Using the momentum from bringing his sword up for a block he slashed at Rai. She jumped back so Vio only got a few strands of her black hair to fall to the floor. However, she lost her footing and fell.

Noticing the misstep, Violet jumped and slammed his sword next to Rai's face. He gave her a small cut on her check for emphasis for what he said next.

"I win," he declared.

For a moment both sides stared at each other. Then an evil grin spread across Rai's face.

"It's not over until one of us is dead!" she shouted.

A wave of pain exploded inside Violet. Rai smashed her head against his and Violet staggered back. She then sent him flying back with a double kick.

Having the wind knocked out of him, Violet landed on the floor with a loud _smack_. Grabbing his midsection, he tried to gasp for air as the horrible pain grew. His hands touched something warm. Lifting his hands away he saw them stained with his own blood.

Looking up he saw Rai standing up, her rapier covered in blood.

_Dammit,_ he grumbled inside his head. He should have known better than to show mercy to an enemy.

Rai charged at Violet screaming, "DIE!"

Managing to catch his breath at the last moment, Violet dived under the slash that was, once again, aimed at his neck. He tackled Rai down and the two smashed onto the floor. Adrenaline rushed through Vio's veins as he knocked the rapier out of Rai's hands.

The two wrestled, trying to gain the upper hand on the other. Rai managed to grab hold of her rapier but a nut hit her hand, causing her to drop it. Skull Kid had quickly ducked back behind the stairs, hopping she didn't see him. Violet silently thanked his friend and kicked the weapon. It went sliding across the stones, farther away from both of them.

Rai managed to shake Violet off and ran toward his sword, which lay embedded between the stone floor. She grabbed the handle and tried to yank it free, but to no avail. Giving it another tug, her own adrenaline fueling her, she managed to free the blade. Another grin spread across her features.

She charged at him again and swung two handed. Vio ducked under the blow, following by sweeping her with a quick kick. Violet knew he had the advantage as she clearly wasn't used to such a heavy blade.

As she fell she slashed once more at Violet in a desperate attempt. This time she went one handed, using the blade's weight to add more damage. The sword got Vio in his right shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain. She his the ground with a _smac_k and saw stars for a moment.

The sword had cut Vio's shoulder but now lay on the floor, covered in it's own master's blood. Vio was clutching his shoulder as blood continued to pour from it. The new pain that blossomed overshadowed the previous one as this time Violet's vision started to go black.

Rai stood up and picked up Violet's fallen sword. Standing over him like an executioner, she had a sadistic and smug smile on her face.

"I win," she declared.

Raising her hand for the finishing blow, she quickly brought it down.

_Heh,_ Violet thought grimly, _Always the neck. Guess she wants a quick finish_

And the sword clattered on the stone floor.

Vio looked up, puzzled, while still clutching his injured shoulder. His grip did little to stop the flow of blood, but it was a natural reaction that seemed to make things better.

Rai was still standing, but a blade was protruding from her stomach. It was a regular sword, so he knew it wasn't Skull Kid with Rai's rapier.

"Who-" she gasped as blood spewed from her mouth. It landed with a splatter on the floor as more trickled down her chin.

"Like you said," a familiar voice mocked, "The fight isn't over until someone dies."

"Z-Zouo," she breathed.

Feigning surprise, Zouo replied, "How did you know?" He pushed the sword deeper, this time to the hilt, and once again she gasped in pain.

Zouo leaned in closer and whispered into Rai's ear.

"I win."

With that said he thrust the still embedded sword upwards, finding slight resistance as he cut both bones and organs. Rai fell lifeless against his sword.

He pulled the weapon out off the lifeless body and it sprawled onto the floor in front of Violet. Blood soon covered the even steps, filling cracks and crevices.

"How did you-?" Vio tried to ask but was cut off as blood spewed from his mouth. A coughing fit seized him as his lungs tried to expel the blood that was filing them.

"Save your strength," Zouo said and crouched down next to Violet, "I'm on your side, remember?"

Violet nodded, a small flicker of relief blossoming inside. But it was almost extinguished as his own doubt spoke inside his mind.

_You were on her side first,_ the doubt said.

But he didn't dwell on it further as darkness enveloped him and he fell into Zouo's hands, unconscious.


	20. Terror in the Dark

While our heroes where out doing their thing, the damsel in distress was being interrogated.

"You scum!" Midna shouted.

...What? You think Midna would actually COMPLY and tell them what they want? HA! Anyway, the plot.

"Now, now," said the familiar figure of Zant, "Please stop this foolishness, Princess. Just give me what I want and I'll let you go."

Midna was tied up with old, rusty chains that connected her to a cold stone wall that was made of uneven and sharp rocks. She was still in her True Form. She guessed she was in the Castle, since that's the only place that she knew that had a dungeon. The chains kept her in the same place, but she did have some freedom in moving. She had measured a good 2 inches of movement before she strained the chains and felt the tug that told her she isn't going anywhere. Of course, she was stubborn at first and hurt her wrists and ankles when she strained the chains. It seems no matter what, everyone tries to break the rusty bindings that restrict them. She wondered how many people had done the same thing before her.

"The only time I would give you the title of King, Zant, is when I need someone to rule over a pile of brain damaged, deranged lunatics that reside in the same place you belong in. A cell! A much more _roomier_ and _nicer_ cell," she continued her rant, emphasizing some words with sarcasm, "I already gave you one chance. But it seems that I should have beheaded you, like my advisers said! But I had to show you I'm better than you, which I am, bu-"

Her tirade was cut off by a loud _smack_ that seemed to bounce off the walls and reverberate. Midna's eyes had widened in surprise and her head was forced to turn to the right, as Zant's hand had firmly hit her unexpectedly. He had tortured her before but that torture had been orders to the guards not to give her food or water for certain periods of time. She knew some were loyal to her but just couldn't find the right time to help her.

"I will have you shut that mouth of your, _Princess_, before you anger me further!" Zant yelled at her. He seemed to be getting all jittery and had a twitch in his eye. It seemed he never got over his case of crazy.

Midna returned Zant's angry gaze with a glare of her own.

"And what will you do then, Zant?" she spat the words at him, "Start bending over? It's been a while since you lost it in public, right?"

"You little wench!" he screamed. His hand flew out and hit Midna's right cheek, causing her head to snap to the side. He then lifted his foot and started to kick at any part of her body he could.

"Brat! Whore!" he shouted various insults at her while continuing to kick her. She tried to make herself smaller by rolling into a ball. Zant furiously kicked at his captive, ignoring the pain he received when he kicked the cuffs or the chains itself by accident.

Finally Zant stopped his onslaught and stood there, panting. His foot was bruised and there was a small amount of blood leaking from it, but Midna wasn't sure if it was his or her own.

"We shall speak again," Zant told her, "And when we do, I hope you will come to your senses."

With that said Zant turned around and left. Midna could hear the door close and some rattling. Then the door locked with a loud _click._ She could then hear Zant shout something but his voice was muffled enough that she couldn't make out his words.

Midna wearily sat up. She inspected her body and only found some bruises. There was a small amount of blood on her cuffs, so she knew it was Zant's. She had shielded her head with her arms just for that reason. Sitting down cross legged, Midna stared at the door and let her mind wander.

_I wonder what Link is doing,_ Midna thought.

* * *

><p>A pile of bodies lay around Red. The Bogoblins never stood a chance against the hero as he charged into the fight head on. Red had some cuts and bruises from where weapons hit him, but he remained mainly uninjured in the end. Most of the archers were bad shots to begin with and it helped that Red was running and constantly changing direction as he cut down more and more of the enemy.<p>

Red walked toward the small blue treasure chest and opened the lid. His face lit up in a smile as he held up a mirror shard, and a big one at that! The Scrap Shop owner told him about strange activity in the ruins so Red decided to investigate. Other than this information he didn't know anything about any of the shards.

"I guess I'm done here," Red said to himself. He carefully tucked away the shard and started walking. However, he soon realized something as he took out his map.

"Um," he mumbled to himself, "I THINK the exit was this way..."

Red was lost.

But he knew he would get out sooner or later. If he was lucky he would run into Oocca and she could teleport him outside, but he doubted that. Deciding on a path to take he tucked the map into his tunic and started walking. Enemies still swarmed the old ruins but they were more annoying than dangerous.

"I wonder if this is the place..." He said to himself. He opened another door and continued walking. The door didn't seem familiar as it was cracked in several places, but then again most of the doors and rooms didn't ring a bell. The room was pitch black so he couldn't see where he was going.

"Am I in going the ri-WHOA!" he suddenly shouted. His foot had slipped into nothingness when he expected solid ground. He began to slide down on what felt like sand, going down at a rapid pace.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he continued his descend down the weird slide. The tunnel seemed to take some crazy turns and Red was tossed around, the sand carrying him along. It seemed he wasn't going to get a break when a bright light filled his view.

Red landed in a pile of sand. He found himself in a strangely familiar room, but he just couldn't recall where it was. He stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes.

"I'll check the map..." he said to himself. He took out the valuable item that had always shown him where he was.

"Strange..." he said. He couldn't see himself near the ruins. His eyes continued to scan the desert region when he finally saw the familiar yellow triangle that indicated his current location.

"I'm in...Arbiter's Grounds?" he said aloud. "How long was that tunnel!?"

He couldn't believe he covered that much distance in such a short amount of time. It felt way to quick, but the map never misled him before. But something told him this wasn't right...he felt like something was off. He gazed around the room. Straining his memory, he guessed he was in the tower that housed the Mirror of Twilight. He planned to go here next but he was needed to be at the top, not the bottom.

Red slowly started to walk. He needed to find some stairs or something to get up. His eyes kept scanning for anything that could help him. The uneasiness he felt before was now stronger. The farther he went in, the more his senses told him to watch out and be careful.

"This is definitely creepy..." he mumbled to himself. After a few more steps he stopped completely. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to turn around. A shiver ran down his spine as he pressed his body against the tall pillar that protruded in the middle of the room and continued up. It was possible to climb the familiar groves that circled the whole pillar if the structure wasn't so big. He didn't have the Spinner with him so that was out of the question.

Gulping down his saliva, Red peeked his head carefully around the pillar. His eyes widened at the sight not too far from him. He now understood why his senses told him to run.

It wasn't his warrior instincts that told him it was a strong opponent. He would feel excitement and anticipation mixed with the weariness and anxiety. It was pure survival instincts that screamed at him to run. His brain took a more animalistic point of view and told him that what he saw was a predator.

His brain also told him that he was the prey.


	21. The Mysterious Man

Midna sighed as she leaned against the rough and cold stone wall of her tiny prison cell. She guessed that since she was kidnapped from the roof of Castle Hyrule about...two days past, so it's her third day since Zant took her back by force. It felt immensely longer than three days because her time was boring, until Zant came down to "interrogate" her. It was usually just him yelling at her, then flipping out and attacking her.

Good thing he was stupid, and only thought about giving her less food and just beating her.

Most of her men remained loyal to her and hesitated when they closed the door after Zant stormed out, always casting glances of apology and sorrow over their shoulders. She could see them wince whenever Zant lashed out, and noticed their knuckles, whether pure white or black, grip their different assortment of weapons fiercely. It made Midna happy to see such feeling from her people, but it also enraged her that Zant dared use them so.

She always tried to listen to the conversations behind the big steel door. The biggest things she heard was when Zant screamed at a guard. The conversation was muffled, like usual, but she clearly heard the words "Ganondorf" and "war." She wasn't sure if Zant was on Ganon's side or his enemy, or was trying to stay neutral by raising a formidable force.

"A pathetic sight," a voice rang out in the cell, "no matter what, hm?"

Midna jumped and turned toward the sound. She knew she should be alone since Zant had just recently left and so had the guards. So how did this man get here? She couldn't see his face because of the cowl of his cloak but knew he wasn't a Twili.

Was he on her side?

"Dark times are coming, Princess," the man spoke, "It makes me sad to see such violence. And enraged that I can only give advice."

Tentatively, Midna asked, "What do you mean?"

The man looked at her and she saw his face. Clean shaven, the man had features that attracted a woman's attention. He had brown eyes that reflected a deep sadness and a nose that said it had been broken many times in fights.

"All in due time, Princess," the man promised her, "For now I just wanted to visit. It has definitely been a long time since I came to the Realm of the Twili."

A sad smile touched the corner of his mouth before it disappeared. He looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Try to survive a few more days," he told her, "I will visit often enough. Given a few days and nights, and your heroes will arrive."

"Heroes?" Midna said with surprise in her voice.

The man nodded, "You should know them well. Or him, technically. No matter, really,"

He shrugged at the last statement.

"Link is coming?" she asked.

The only response was a nod.

"In a few days?"

Another nod.

"Approximately?"

A pause. "Two...to four," was the answer.

"How do you know?"

"I assisted him."

"How?"

"Aren't you curious? I gave him advice and directions."

"How did you get here?"

This question was rewarded with a grin.

"That," he said and pointed at the door, "Will be revealed later,"

Midna glanced at the door, which showed no sign of change. Turning back, she found herself alone again.

* * *

><p>Red started to back away, slowly. He still kept his body pressed firmly against the stone pillar, wishing that he could disappear inside it and shoot to the very top without a sound. Now he felt lucky that he didn't have his Spinner.<p>

_Slowly,_ he said to himself, _Carefully..._

_Click, clack clack, clunk..._

Red froze as he heard the unmistakably loud sound of a small pebble bouncing off the ground. He glance over his shoulder to see the pebble bounce one final time before coming to a complete stop. From the corner of his left eye, he saw the huge dark shape stir.

He ran.

Bolting away, he still hugged the pillar close as to not be seen, but knew that he needed to get away or he would be doomed. Red tossed away all sense of silence and discretion and ran as loudly and fast as he could.

A roar sounded, echoing inside the chamber and causing sand to fall from the walls. Then, the ground shook as the beast ran after his prey.

Red's eyes didn't remain motionless, nor did his brain remain inactive. His eyes darted from side to side, trying to find something to help him escape. His brain juggled possibilities and choices, trying to find the best possible way to do something.

Live.

Then Red's eyes landed on something and widened in recognition. It was the pile of sand that he had previously fell onto. It only took a second for his brain to come to a single conclusion.

_With that I can make it!_ his brain yelled triumphantly.

Another roar sounded, this time closer. The tremors grew in frequency and strength as the creature neared the hero.

Sprinting for the final spurt, Red jumped, hugging his knees to his chest, into the sand with all of his might. He landed with a muffled _smack_ as his body passed through the sand and hit the wall and floor. The sand rushed to fill the space his body made, and soon there was no indication that anything had just hidden itself.

The shaking stopped, but the throbbing of Red's head did not. His heartbeat was running wild and his head was throbbing from hitting the ground. He noticed a small space next to his right eye where a rock created a small incline, causing the sand to run down and leave a space exposed. He glanced through it tentatively.

The beast was standing not far from the hiding place. If Red had so much as stretched from his curved up position he could touch the beast. Incredibly huge, the monster was a mix of black and gold. The fur seemed like a void of darkness but had an occasional spot of gold that seemed to resemble a star. The snout was red, possibly from blood, and some razor sharp teeth that could pierce metal or flesh with ease could be seen because the creature had it's mouth slightly open. It's irises were gold and surrounded by black.

The monster sniffed the air and growled. It turned around and walked away. Red continued to remain motionless for a good while to remain safe. After what felt like eternity (it was closer to half an hour), Red got up slowly. Brushing the sand off of his clothes and hair, he started to walk the opposite direction of where the beast was. This time he watched the ground.

"Psssst!" a voice hissed.

Red froze in response.

"Over here, you idiot!" a harsh whisper said, "Hurry up!"

Red looked around and saw a man covered in a cloak. He walked over to him silently.

"I'll get us out of here," he told Red, "Then you make your way to the Mirror and wait. Your job is done."

Red's eyes widened as he understood that this was the man that helped them.

Red couldn't help himself and asked, "Is there something else for me to do?"

The man looked into Red's eyes and Red saw his face for the first time. The man shook his head, "You've done more than enough, actually. So for now I need you to wait next to the Mirror for the rest of them. Start putting the pieces together as best as you can."

Red nodded and the man touched his shoulder. In a flash Red found himself standing outside the Ruins. He looked around.

There was no sign of the strange man.


	22. Some Light For A Dark Past

Violet woke up with a start, then clutches his sides in pain. He couldn't remember what happened after Zouo showed up.

"Yo," a familiar voice called out.

Violet looked up with a painful expression to see Shadow sitting with his legs crossed on a rock, piecing together Mirror shards.

"Had a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?" he teased without looking up. He had a look of concentration as his hands tinkered with the different pieces. Violet saw pieces spread around on the ground next to Shadow.

"Please don't tell me you tried to kiss me," Vio retorted.

Dark Link laughed. "Don't push your luck, you aren't that pretty."

"Excuse me?"

"Did that blow mess up your head or something?"

"What were you implying with that last statement?"

"Don't try to put words into my mouth."

"Ahem!" someone coughed rather loudly into their fist, causing Violet and Dark to turn toward them.

"If you're done with your little soap opera," Ronin said, "I COULD start explaining everything."

"Red and Green aren't here," Dark said and continued to tinker with the pieces. He already had around a forth of the Mirror done. Once some pieces were connected, they fused while the ones that didn't fit remained separated.

"I see," Violed groaned as he propped himself up and leaned against a pillar.

"Apparently Ronin learned something important, but he won't tell me," Dark continued, "Said he wanted all of us here."

"From what I know," Ronin said, "Both Links are being watched and that Link should arrive shortly."

"Which one?" Violet asked.

"The original one."

"Red?"

"No, the Yellow one."

"We have a Yellow one?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Dark joined in.

"I was being sarcastic," Ronin said.

Dark looked up at Ronin and raised his eyebrow, "Do you want me to reply to that?"

"What about Blue?" Violet interrupted.

Ronin shook his head, "No clue, I haven't heard a single thing."

"What about that Seed of Dimensions that I was asked to find?"

"Oh, that?" Dark said, "Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean, 'don't worry about it'?" Vio asked.

Shadow Link had immersed himself into the Mirror shards again, "Exactly what I said. That Seed thing doesn't exist."

"How would you know?" Ronin asked.

"Because it doesn't exist in my world," he said casually.

"But-"

"Look," Dark cut him off, "Things aren't the same in my world as they are in yours, but, essentially, everything is the same. We have the same names, faces, etc. There are only slight differences."

"Then this Seed thing could exist in our world," Ronin countered.

Shadow just shook his head, "I understand the logic, but you're wrong. The Seed of Dimensions is an ancient legend from before Hyrule became united and prosperous. The legend goes on about a tree that can send you between worlds but was sealed by magicians into a seed and can only be planted by someone with a righteous heart, blah, blah, blah."

"It's just a simple legend," he continued, "That I know is false. I searched for that Seed and got nothing out of it. I had looked into the legends of this world and found that the description and story for the Seed is exactly the same, word for word."

"Then why would that man tell me to go ask about it?" Violet wondered.

Dark shrugged, "The Deku Tree could have told you something. You know, one of those 'I have waited for someone to come asking me about that' things. Then he would tell you to go meet someone, who will tell you to go meet someone else."

"How different is your world from this one?" Ronin asked.

Dark paused. He seemed to wonder about what to say, then spoke, "It's...different. But it's identical. Like the opposite side of a coin. Not everything is exact, but not everything is different either."

Violet spoke up, "Like?"

"The legend about the Hero of Time. It's identical here and in my world. But there are changes, too. The world itself is darker, thus producing my pale skin. Things like the Twili being sealed happened but in a different way. Ganondorf, Zelda, Midna, the Gorons, Zoras...are all like they are here but are also not. It's difficult to explain."

"I think I get it," Ronin said.

"Good," Dark replied, and went back to tinkering with the Mirror shards.

"One more thing," Ronin said, "I noticed your skin is starting to change. Why is that?"

Dark sighed and looked up once more. He extended his arm into the sky and rolled up his sleeve, revealing pale white skin with patches of burned darkness.

"It's a side effect of passing through that mirror," he explained, "My skin is pale white because there is almost no sunlight in my world. But when I was called here, I passed through a portal of light into a world filled with light. You could call me a creature of darkness, so the light burned my skin."

It seemed to be true. Before, Dark Link's skin was as dark as the shadows of the night, but now it was turning into a pale color that reminded you of moonlight. His bright red eyes and bone white hair remained unchanged.

"How else did you change?" Violet asked. He had lessened his grip on his side and lost his expression of pain.

"Besides my skin," Dark said gloomily, "I had a change of heart."

"And what change is that?" Ronin asked.

"I saw the endings of the different decisions that I could have made."

* * *

><p>Blue was getting impatient. It has been almost two days since the arrived in Zora's Domain and spoke to the Prince, asking for assistance. The Prince happily obliged, sending many Zora's to search out the shards.<p>

He did feel grateful, for they had already brought him two shards. They said there are three more Mirror shards that have been sighted and assured him that they would retrieve them.

"How long am I supposed to sit here!?" he shouted at nothing. He didn't have time to waste!

"While I sit here," he continued to grumble, "Goddesses know what the others are doing, or how hard it must be for Midna."

* * *

><p>Link had arrived in Kakariko village. The little village that rested near Death Mountain remained similar to when he was a kid. He had decided to come to this village instead of the one in the mountains because it was closer.<p>

Now he was down under the graveyard again, running wildly from the undead who were hot on his heels.

"How do they move so fast?!" Link screamed. He jumped over broken rocks and dodged more and more of the undead. While Kakariko village remained unchanged, the underground seemed drastically different.

"Is this the work of those two brothers?" he asked aloud. The two composer brothers who rested near the entrance had told Link where to go in the past. Maybe they had something to do with the layout of the dungeon?

"I just hope I can find those shards without much trouble," he said.

Then Link screeched to a halt as he reached a stone wall.

"Tch."

Frantically looking around, he noticed a ledge at the top of the wall. There wasn't a place for his Clawshot to latch onto, so he was left with the old fashioned approach.

Climb.

Turning around he saw some vines branching up on the opposite wall. Grabbing his Clawshot he aimed and fired.

As soon as the familiar sound of the claw latching onto the vines sounded, Link heard the paralyzing cry from the monsters.

He felt his whole body go numb, but the Clawshot was already pulling him toward the vines. The paralysis went away with the pull and he started to climb. All the while he kept glancing for an opportunity to jump onto that ledge.

Reaching the end of the vines he jumped. Link's stomach hit the rough edge of the stones and his breath was nearly knocked out of him. His hands scrambled for a handhold and his feet were furiously trying to push himself over the edge.

Link managed to hoist himself over the ledge. He could see a stone door in front of him and could hear the cries of the undead beneath him. Scrambling for safety, Link lifted the door and went through.

The door closed behind him with a _thud_, leaving behind the faint sounds of screaming.

All that was left in the room with Link was a single shard that reflected the light coming from above.

Picking the shard up and tucking it away, Link glanced at the sunlight seeping into the room from a hole.

"Might as well," he mumbled to himself and grabbed at the sides of the hole. He hoisted himself up and started his climb.

_No way am I going back there_, he said to himself.


	23. Blue Warrior

Donyoku was silently following Tsurai, one of the last remaining members of Ganon's group.

_Where is he headed to?_ Donyoku thought to himself as he watched Tsurai walk around Hyrule Castle Town. It seemed strange for him to show up here, at least without being told to. Tsurai was dressed in the usual black cloak he wore, so his face was hidden from view and Donyoku could only see his back.

_The good Ganon is hidden away somewhere, _he said to himself, _So what would he gain by going here?_

Remaining hidden in the shadows, Donyoku tracked Tsurai.

* * *

><p>Blue was very irritated by now. He had wasted enough time doing nothing and could have found those Mirror Shards, that the Zora's told him about, by himself.<p>

"Who knows what everyone else is doing," he grumbled, "While I just sit here!?"

The word "patient", wasn't really a word you would use to describe Blue Link. He was aggressive, full of himself, and impatient. It was a miracle that he managed to sit around this long, in all honesty. He was sitting cross legged on the floor, his back to the stone cold, and slightly damp, wall. His legs were moving up and down at a rapid pace and his hands clenched and unclenched rapidly.

"Master Link?" a voice called.

"Finally!" he shouted and practically jumped up at the sound of the voice. Walking at a fast pace toward the owner of the voice, he started to grumble to himself in his head. _It took those Zoras long enough to..._

Blue froze in his tracks the moment he stepped out of the cave that housed the Zoras. In front of him stood a lone figure with bodies scattered around him, bathing in a pool of their own blood. Zoras. Blue saw one get up on shaky knees, a few twitch, and one Zora, bleeding harshly, standing his ground.

"Oh," the same voice called out, from the figure, "Master Link! Thank goodness!" It was now clear that the cloaked figure was mocking him, changing it's voice.

"Who the hell are you!?" Blue growled.

Putting it's hands on the hood, the figure pulled it back.

* * *

><p>"Something doesn't feel right..." Donyoku muttered to himself. Tsurai seemed to wander around aimlessly, almost as if...<p>

Donyoku ran toward him and wiped Tsurai around, yanking his hood off.

"Dammit!" Donyoku shouted.

Who he thought was Tsurai was only a very frightened man with a clearly bruised face.

"He must have forced you to do this," Donyoku guessed.

The man nodded shakily, "He said he would k-kill me..."

"It's okay now."

"T-thank you!"

Discarding the cloak, the stranger ran away with tears of joy running down his face.

"Poor man," Donyoku said, "If Tsurai used his poison, he won't last until the day ends."

* * *

><p>Tsurai had pulled cloak down, revealing his face. His face was feminine and you could easily mistake him for a woman because of his figure. Tall, and sorta lanky, he had a sort of emo style haircut that covered part of his right eye.<p>

"Like that answers my question!" Blue yelled at him.

"Tut, tut," Tsurai said, wagging a finger at him, "If you would just be patient, I-"

But Blue was already upon to him, his fist inches from Tsurai's face.

**_BAM!_**

The sound of Tsurai's face being punched in by Blue echoed throughout the cavern as Tsurai staggered back.

"Sorry," Blue sneered, drawing his sword and shield, "But I don't like to wait."

"You BRUTE!" he shouted, "How DARE you injure my beautiful face!?"

"Hey," Blue chuckled, "You were the one who pissed me off." Then his face twisted in anger once more.

"Which was a bad move."

"We shall see," Tsurai said. He drew his own blades. Two curved blades: a scimitar, a szabla.

"I'm _oh_ so going to enjoy watching your blood spill," Tsurai sighed, "I just hope you're a bigger fish than these small catches."

"Sadistic piece of shit," Blue snarled.

"I can't wait for your face to be twisted in agony."

"Can't you just shut up?"

"Why don't you try to be patie-" Tsurai was cut off by Blue rushing him, but this time he blocked.

The three swords collided and sparks flew in different directions. Tsurai's swords were closer to Blue's face than his was to Tsurai's. Blue had a more typical longsword that was straight and, no pun intended, to the point. While heavier than Tsurai's swords, he couldn't do what his opponent could.

Tsurai preferred curved swords so that, in heated combat, he could inflict minor damage to his foes if they locked weapons. The curves of his two blades allowed him to cut, nick, and do other petty damage to his opponents while the two warriors struggled to gain the upper hand. In the long run his opponents could run out of blood or die because, as he liked to do, he could add a poison to his swords. While he also enjoyed stabbing eyes out and just making his enemies bleed, Tsurai would grow bored of long fights.

At the moment, his swords had no poison on them. He just wanted to injure Blue's face as he twisted his swords so the tips were closer to his flesh. But Blue held his ground, even gained some, as he pushed his weapon against Tsurai's with more force. The move made Tsurai inch back and abandon his plan.

_This is getting on my dam nerves,_ Blue grumbled in his head, _This is just like when I fought Ghirahim for the first time._

Blue enjoyed battles, but ones that dragged on just pissed him off. Especially if his opponent was making the battle too long on purpose.

Blue's mind was working over many strategies for the fight. His eyes darted back and forth, taking in his surroundings. Calculating, estimating, debating. He wanted the best scenario. He was a warrior and because of that people underestimated his mental capabilities. He was smart, especially when it came to battle strategies.

The corners of Blue's mouth twitched. His eyes had landed on the massacre that Tsurai had created. The one Zora who was still standing locked eyes with Blue. A silent understanding passed through them and the Zora nodded.

Good.

"HYAAAAAHHH!" Blue shouted, giving everything he had into pushing Tsurai back. his opponent grunted, and took a step back. Then another. And another.

"You little-" Tsurai began but stopped as Blue pushed again. Speaking distracted him. Gritting his teeth, Tsurai fought back. Finally deciding he didn't have a choice, he used his toe to press a button on the inside of his shoe.

A small blade silently revealed itself on the tip of his boot.

Without missing a beat, Tsurai kicked Blue in his left side. Blue grunted. The move caused Tsurai to stumble back multiple steps, but the injury he inflicted on him would cause a problem.

Plan B, then.

Blue licked his lips, his eyes darting to the Zora. The fish-man nodded, standing up on shaky legs. He had a spear in his hand.

Blue's gaze had returned to Tsurai. The silent showdown lasted for a few seconds before Blue shouted, "NOW!"

The Zora brought his arm back and chucked the spear with all of the strength he could muster. At the same time, Blue charged. Tsurai merely swayed to the side, dodging the spear, and blocking Blue's sword.

Blue grinned at Tsurai, who, at that moment, realized he had fallen into a trap.

Blue reached his left arm out and caught the spear. Twisting his hand, he plunged the weapon into Tsurai's heart.


End file.
